


A Realm Reborn

by MinawaKitten



Series: The Fool With Stars in Her Eyes [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, It makes sense in context I swear, M/M, Multi, OCs abound fet 1 persona 4 arena character, Polyamory, Secret Baby, absolute chaos, falling out of love and in love again, thancred and minfilia are family!!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: One evening her boss makes her watch a meteor shower unlike any other she's seen before before telling her the people of Eorzea need her. And well, who is she to disagree and deny help to those in need? Especially when this world can show her some possible methods to down her own rival, an enemy of man kind. . . but, this wasnt quite what she had in mind when she came to this world.Ul'dah: 004---more garbage self insert adventures because i lvoe ffxiv so muchBi-weekly updates -- Aiming for Sunday.





	1. {000} PROLOGUE: The Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so local dumbass pauses one project to work on another to avoid getting burned out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ -- i did finish writing all of chapter 3 to suzuran before backflipping over here tho

_Once upon a time, a Warrior of Light and an Archon fell in love._

_Truth be told, they were both incredibly happy to have each other in their lives -- even if the love between an Au Ra and Hyur was unheard of and under normal circumstances would be met with disgust._

_However, it seemed the country of Eorzea was not blind to the bond they shared. It was a love -- genuine and pure -- that intended to stand up to the whims of time, so much so they plan to share a Ceremony of Eternal Bonding._

_Nothing could have torn the two apart._

_At least, that’s what they believed._

* * *

The motion happens without thought now. A gentle nuzzle and nudge against his side with the curved ivory horns on the sides of my head. Sitting beside me, my partner thoughtlessly strokes my hair as he continues to read the book in his other hand. A happy little croon escapes my lips as I continue to happily snuggle up to him.

“Fucking GAY!” And of course _he_ ruins it. I open an eye to give him a pointed look and quip: Eat ass Sho. “I would prefer not.” Of course not. I snort to myself and return to crooning for attention from my partner. 

“What is it with you today, my love?” He laughs as he places his book down to the side for a moment. I lift my head from Thancred’s leg to show him the pleased smile on his face. 

“I just want your attention and show you how much I love yooou~” I proceed to snuggle up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist -- leaving me half laying in his lap. Red rushes to his cheeks in an instant and he sputters in a weak attempt to hide his face behind his hand. 

“Can you two do that in your room?” Scarlett questions, his rabbit like ears twitching with irritation. I reply with immaturity -- sticking my tongue out at him -- but I comply with his request by taking Thancred by his hand and leading the way back to my room.

Despite visiting times before he’s still quite flustered as he seats himself on the bed, waiting for me to join him. With an all to eager grin I jumped right into the bed and into his lap. He makes a small grunt on contact but I eagerly nuzzle into his chest and he wraps his arms around my lower back, humming in soft content. The noise vibrated through the horns seated on my head causing me to let out a giggle.

“Ah, one moment, love,” He suddenly voices. I can feel his fingertips gently brush against the scales that cover my tail before they reach the ribbon at the base. He pulls the red material taught before tying it back into the bow that’s usually fashioned there. I can tell there’s a hint of a smug satisfied smile on his face as the tips of his fingers crawl up my spine and his hands rest on my cheeks. 

“There. Perfect.” I blush a bit, lightly slapping at his chest. He laughs. “What? Can I not comment on how perfect you are, love?” He sighs in content, holding me to his chest with wonder. “I’m so glad to have you back Ajisai. . .”

“Tea.” I swiftly insist. Thancred pulls back to cup my cheek in his warm and loving hands.

“But Ajisai is such a beautiful name. Although the flowers that share your name pale in comparison to your natural beauty.” Puffing my cheeks out in a playful way I insist on Tea once more.

There is, unfortunately, very little time to dwell on our romantic encounter as the door flies open and my companion Mel sticks his head into the room.

“Hey, the admiral called and we got a Situation in hand.” I blink at the Filipino young man that’s served as my bodyguard for years with confusion as the gears turn in my head.

“A situation? Can’t you be a bit more clear than that?”

“Uh, one of Primal variety.” He supplies. Immediately both Thancred and myself hopped off the bed and stumble to the door. Thancred pauses, recalling to grab the belt his twin daggers were sheathed and tightens it in place around his waist and the motion reminds me to grab my Iron Works shield and lance that I have propped against the wall.

We fumble out of the housing section and quickly make our way to The Solar where Minfilia and others would be waiting before she would deliver the report.

* * *

Against our expectations the report was instead delivered by Y’shtola. She discovered a stolen shipment of crystals from the region of Thanalan did not fall into the claws of the Amalj’aa -- the native beast tribe of that nation who once carried out a crime much like that before -- and instead crossed the seas to Vylbrand.

And once Minfilia noted that reports of more Sahagin activity of late, it all came together. The fish-like beast tribe intended to summon their patron Primal, Leviathan. And that was not the strangest thing she discussed, the elder spoke of attaining the ‘gift of knowledge of eternity’. Scarlett was the first to note how fake that sounded but the tune of that quickly changed when he, Minfilia and myself shared a vision thanks to the shared gift; ‘The Echo’. Minfilia swiftly concluded that it was the interference of Elidibus that the Sahagin were attempting to summon their Primal god due to the elder in the Vision echoing something he once said to us.

That Absolute Dick.

But because of this Dick’s words, Minfilia insisted on participating in the mission as well -- a first for her and was something that concerned Thancred a bit but she was not deterred in the slightest. She wanted to see this one through. Thancred only conceded, _if_ she would allow him to serve as her bodyguard and because of the strong familial bond they share Minfilia complies with his request, no questions asked with a smile on her face.

It was Yugiri, a leader of a band of refugees from Far East, who seemed a bit at a loss to what was even going on at the moment. Not that I can blame her for that. Perhaps Primals are not as commonly seen or heard of in her country of old so with a simple explanation from Y’shtola, she offers her blade to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in order to replay the kindness they showed her and her fellow refugees. 

* * *

As usual, there are several steps of preparation before I could even attempt to interrupt the summoning deep in Sahagin territory, much less attempt to battle the serpent of the sea, but the various tasks I performed allowed the admiral to asses the situation. So, on her order, I give her the Maelstrom salute and head into the Sahagin lair with Sho, Mel and Y’shtola leading the assault. With Y’sholta on healing duty, Mel eagerly warrior’d up for the battle ahead, allowing me to put my shield away and use the spear with two hands for some enhanced damage. 

There was no hesitation as we burst through the cavern with Mel leading as our Tank -- when he spots a Sahagin Pugilist alongside a Lancer. Mel gains their attention by letting out a loud shout and dragging his ax behind him -- causing it to spark as it grinds across the coral-like ground. With the enemy focusing entirely on him Sho emerges from the shadows and jabs his twin knives into the gills of a beast-man. Although his face is not fully visible due to the bandanna covering his mouth I can tell that he is immediately disappointed that the fishman does not crumple to the ground and perish.

“What the fuck?” He demands, pulling the bandanna down.

“I guess they have lungs too?” I uselessly offer. I mean, I’ve encountered Sahagin before but I’ve never stabbed at the gills before. It never occured to me as a method of disabling them . . . Recalling that I'm indeed still engaged in battle I slap the lancer in the face with the flat end of my spear. 

Sho mutters under his breath about how ‘that’s such bullshit’ as he makes signs with his hands and a fury of lightning comes down from above. Y’sholta chuckles a bit as she fires a stone spell from the tip of her branch wand, shackling the pugilist in place which allows for Mel to slam his ax right into the enemy.

Although Sho has absolutely no qualms with killing an enemy -- violently even -- due to his very unconventional and unhealthy upbringing both Mel and myself do have such issues with that. We, of course, do not blame him for that given the person raising him intentionally did so to raise a weapon than an actual child -- an act that has left some serious emotional and psychological damage in its wake -- we both had a far more mundane childhoods. 

This lead the two of us to share an oath; To avoid spilling blood as much as we can and should we strike an enemy down dead, it was only because we had no other option. Additionally, should the victim lose their humanity -- with no hope of return -- or should they beg for death, we will deliver. 

And with a victim being tempered -- or in Leviathan’s case, ‘drowned’ -- we had no choice but to strike them down. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth knowing there are Sahagin out there -- ones I have befriended -- and most likely lost friends and family to Leviathan’s thrall. 

But, perhaps, one day I’ll be able to do something about these victims and help them recover. That is my **Hope**.

* * *

In the distance I can see the formation of crystals peeking over the horizon and upon moving closer to the cliff side, I can see the wooden bridge and dock -- the location where the summoning of Leviathan is taking place -- below us. From the distance there isnt much to see, but what I _can_ see are several Sahagins gather around a single priest who has his arms lifted above his head and chanting in order to summon forth their God.

We’re only mere steps away from the path that would take us directly to the target when the gate flies open and more drowned come storming out to surround us. Y’shtola doesn't even try to hide her disgust as she points out that Leviathan has taken civilians and the members of the army under its thrall as well. It seemed, no matter what, those doing the summoning would be all too aware of our arrival at this rate. 

I’m suddenly taken by surprise when one more Sahagin bursts from the water behind us with a trident in hand and a great leap into the air. He raises the blade and he’s just about to bring it down upon Y’shtola when a knife flies through the air and impales him right between his eyes. Slain, the fish-like creature plummets to the ground below, hitting the edge of the cliff and rolling rolling back into the water. I look to Sho, expecting the blade to come from him, but both of his daggers are still in his hands.

“Did I miss much, my love?” Stupidly, irresistibly, I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. That voice belongs to no other than my beloved Thancred. My swooning comes to an abrupt end as to just about everyone’s surprise, Yuguri suddenly swoops right in with a tantou in each hand and delivers a gust slash to a Sahagin’s chest. A Roegadyn Gladiator attempts to strike her next but she swiftly ducks and strikes right back, making a deep cut in his chest and dragging the blade upward to efficiently, but swiftly, kill him. As more foes close in on her, Yugiri stabs her blade into the ground with no hesitation, unleashing a blast of magical energy that completely disables the enemies. 

Although Thancred has taken down a few himself, he can't help but gawk before a smirk makes its way across his face.

“So, that is how you fight in the Far East? I suppose I’ll have to avoid a quarrel with the Domans.” The smirk fades however as he faces the foes that are charging towards him. “But seriously, if I am to keep up, I must forsake elegance for efficiency.” With a certain kind of grace he kicks the knife of one his fallen enemies and grabs it as it flips into the air. He proceeds to handle the blades in a bit more reckless manor, similar to the rogues of Limsa Lominsa, and begins to effortlessly tear down the drowned that try to get in his way. Even with this reckless style, he still moves with grace, easily flipping out of the way of attacks and downing his foes with swift strikes. 

Thancred and Yugiri stand back to back now, taking care of any more reinforcements that arrive. On his instruction, our team continue our travel to the Aetheryte crystal to stop the summoning. I shout a ‘thanks darling’ before hastily running towards the gate; however, the brief reprieve of enemies does not last long as multiple Sahagin appear to follow us down the docks where the crystal and summoning takes place. 

Once more we are surrounded -- Sho furrows his brows in irritation, Mel readies his shield and Y'shtola prepares a spell. So close and yet so far unfortunately.

“Well, what do we do Melody?” Sho questions, his hands curling tighter around the handle of his knives. 

“Well, there’s not much to do,” I reply, readying my lance. “I could just rush the priest and stab him?”

“Very well,” Y’shtola agrees. And yet, divine intervention occurs once more before we can set the plan in motion. This time with bullets and arrows. Standing on the same rocky cliff we once were was admiral Merlwyb, Minfilia and Scarlet. 

“You’ll forgive my lateness.” The admiral greets. More Sahagin rise from the seas and she doesn't even blink as she shoots two out of the air with her twin pistols. Scarlet prepares a few more arrows to shoot down the remaining foes that dare approach. Surprisingly it is this bout of chaos that gets the priests attention. 

He turns to us, disgust clear in his voice as he calls us out for tormenting his kind and declares we shall perish. The Sahagin that stand beside him clank their teeth with loud hissing and flare their gills and fins in agreeance -- or a battle cry. The priest returns his attention to the Aetheryte and his body, surprisingly, gives off this unworldy green glow that soon envelops his fellow Sahagin as well.  


> _“Lord of the Whorl, hearken our plead!_
> 
> _Lord of the Whorl, deliver us from our misery!”  
>  _

The Aetheryte crystal too begins to glow a strange hue, and yet, I cannot move my body. Despite my brain screaming commands my body simply won't move. I’ve never been present for a summoning before, so I have no idea if this is normal or . . .is it because of the body I’m borrowing? Is it because Ajisai is trying to resist letting her body crumble and return to aether when there’s so much pouring around her?

Suddenly, a gunshot rings out and the priest’s body falls to the ground with a shocked sound of agony. However, to our surprise, the body glows white before transforming into a ball of blue light that enters the body of a nearby Sahagin. We can only watch with surprise and trepidation as purple and black smoke envelops the body and once it fades the priest is there once -- as if born anew. He slowly lifts his head, his teeth clicking in a rather amused way, and looks right at the admiral. 

“Seven hells. . .” She gasps. 

“Ssstrike me down if you will! It’s futile! I have mastered the gift. . . I am eternal!” Minfilia theorized that this Sahagin had the echo at its disposal, but using it to defy dead? That was absolutely insane. But, he just laughs and continues the ritual where he left off.  


> _“O mighty Leviathan, ruler of the ssseas, born of waters primordial!_
> 
> _I offer unto you this frail fleshhhhh, that You might grant Your faithful servants deliverance!”_
> 
> _“I beseech You!_
> 
> _Come forth!”  
>    
>  _

The ground quivers in response. Merlwyb curses the priest, damning him, before shooting him once more but she makes sure to shoot the remaining Sahagin this time around to avoid any revivals of any kind. At this time I can finally find the will to move once again but I’m not a fool to think there is anything I can do to avoid the summoning now. 

The fact Y’shtola is wearing her goggles is enough to confirm it. There’s been a startlingly large change in the aether around us. Like it or not Leviathan is coming. 

“Foolish land walker!” The priest booms. “You cannot kill what is eternal!”

“You really wanna wager that kind of bet with the three of us.” Sho snarls, reading his blades. I open my mouth to tell him off but a chill runs down my spine, cutting me off. Shit. I can feel it. There’s something moving in the water. . . the creature breaches the surface, looming over the crystal and the soul of the Sahagin that summoned it forth. 

The Leviathan. A large snake like creature or unbearably long length, long jutting spines, long antenna-like whiskers and wing-like fins jutting from the sides. It was a large and formidable foe, one that I knew if it wasn't taken care of soon, it would completely decimate the coast. 

“Heavens forbid.” Yugiri gasps. Merlwyb curses out once more, most likely recognizing the same dangers that I had about our current situation. And yet, the oddity of the priest’s supposed immortality continues to confound us all as he begins to protest, claiming that his essence is ebbing away. Just as surprising, the aether that composes his very soul dissipates before our very eyes and is absorbed into the Primal that towers over us all.

Said Primal unleashes a horrible sound that shakes the world -- fearing nothing, I furrow my brows and stare straight ahead at it -- before diving into the water but. . . it never resurfaced. I don't need to hear the details of the Linkpearl call Merlwyb received to know that it’s heading out to sea like I feared. Then, there’s little time to spare.

“Khrystie you know this will have consequences.” Mel explains, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“What other choice do I have?” I reason. “We don't have a boat on hand and Leviathan won't wait for us to get one. Even then, we need something -- or in this case, someone -- that can weaken its domain over the sea and I’m the only one outfitted for such a job.” 

“But this is gonna fuck up really _bad_ .” He stresses this and I know he means it genuinely. He knows the truth about me but he also knows the future as the Hari of the Cosmos -- he’s _already_ seen it. Even so, I can't wait for another answer of how to approach this. 

And so, without hesitation, I begin to remove my armor, tossing aside parts of it as I stumble down to the edge of the pier. I completely ignore any shouts of protests from my friends and allies as I’m wholly focused on my objective. I’m down to my leggings when Thancred grabs me by my forearms and spins me around, a look of fear, panic and urgency all too clear on his face. My heart uncomfortably clenches but I steel myself to continue forward with my intended plan.

“Tea! What are you doing?” He questions. “Surely, you're not intending to dive after the Primal in a state like this!”

“I. . .” For a moment, my words fail me. In truth, I wanted to bring up so much about who I am, what I do for a living -- the reason why I joined the Scions in the first place -- and the circumstances about Ajisai Tokumei but . . . I don't have that liberty at the present moment. “I have no choice Thancred. If we delay things it will end worse so I’m doing the best thing I can do to resolve this as soon as possible and avoid deaths and enthrallment of innocent people.”

“By throwing yourself into its element? It’s domain?!” He attempts to reason. “You may have shown utter proficiency in battling Primals time and time again but this will result in your death! And I would be an utter fool to let the woman I love do something so insane!” 

“It’s not the only one with a domain over the ocean.” I argue. He looks at me utterly bewildered and I can see Mel over his shoulder making signals at me, begging for me to stop before creating an irreversible mess . . . but my foot is in the grave already. This isn't something I can simply pull back from. 

My heart, my moral and codes would never forgive me if I backed out when there is something immediate I can do to resolve things as quickly and as safely as possible. 

He won't hear it, however. He tries to pull me back towards the main land with the utmost urgency and care but. . I pull back. My ethereal form -- the very essence of my life -- tears away from this flesh vessel, and the body of Ajisai Tokumei falls limp in his arms. The look on his face breaks my heart. He’s so. . . loss and broken. . . in his arms is the body of the woman he loved and there’s something like fear, anger and confusion as he looks right at me. 

“You. . . why are you. . . what are you. . . ?!” He sputters. To be honest, I don't know what to say to him or to anyone about this situation. Anything I’ve ever prepared to say has been thrown out the window by this turn of events but I have no choice but to push forward in order to care of the Leviathan situation. 

“I’ll. . . I’ll explain it . . . I will. . .” I manage to spit out. I turn my back once more and dive right into the sea, my ethereal form following the trail of Leviathan’s unique aether that leads deeper and deeper out to sea. Everyone was left speechless by what happened and everyone comes running to see the body of Ajisai. Thancred begs with Y'shtola to do something -- anything -- to save her but a basic medical examination shows there’s absolutely no vital signs and the body is ice cold.

_As if. . ._

_As if she’s been dead for a long time._

And despite everything, there’s an absolute lack of reaction from both Sho and Mel. For the most part anyway. Mel seems a bit saddened this is how things turned out while Sho is completely passive that he instead turns to Merlwyb, demanding the location of the Leviathan sighting. Rage quickly makes way to Thancred’s face. How could he not be angry? They were friends and partners. He was her bodyguard wasn't he? And he rather go after that _thing_ instead of doing . . . something?!

“It is currently heading in the direction of West La Noscea. The first target is most likely the city state itself although.” She explains, an unpleasant look on her face. “If you intend to fight the Primal I would suggest we withdraw.”

“There’s no point to do that when Melody is already on the case.” Sho sighs. He turns to Mel, motioning with his head to the horizon.

“How can you say that when her body is before our very eyes?” Thancred demands.

“That’s not her body.” Sho deadpans, rolling his eyes. “Tokumei and Melody are two different people. Why do you think she insisted so much on a different name? She was intentionally making distance between these two identities because she _wasn't_ Tokumei.”

“Then why. . . why did she look like Ajisai!?” Thancred demands, his voice so clearly distraught and his expression tormented. 

“You’ll have to get the answers from her.” Mel simply states, changing his gear to a healer’s garb. “Khrystie is a. . . unique life form to say the very least -- to be frank, her ability to adapt is beyond those of any other being. Despite that, she longs for nothing more than peace and hope for all life.”

“How can you say that. . . when she’s stolen our friend from us?” He sounds like a mess. Torn between the anger, confusion and heartbreak burning inside him. “She robbed us of Ajisai!”

“Ajisai Tokumei was dead long before you met her in Ul'dah nearly two years ago, Waters.” Sho spits. “She has robbed you of nothing and she always made clear she was not the woman you thought she was. You were nothing more than a fool to ignore the signs she was giving you the entire time.” Its sharp and to the point that it brings Thancred to his knees, his eyes distant and without the light of life in them. He isnt sure how to accept or deal with this truth. 

This terrible truth that the woman he’s loved for the last several years is not the woman he thought she was. That in fact she was dead and. . . and something else was using her body? But when? When did it begin? Was it truly two years ago she left him? Then, wouldn't that mean. . . everything he felt, everything he said and everything they experienced was with a woman he knows nothing about. . .?

“That’s harsh, don't you think?” Mel asks, using his magic to create a rift to the Moraby Drydocks in the air. Sho rolls his eyes and simply state that if he didn't say anything there would have been more problems and Melody would have ‘pussy footed around the goddamn problem’.

* * *

Leviathan is defeated but. . .I don't feel a thrill or even some sort of pride from the feat that saved the lives of so many innocent people. I only feel an overwhelming dread. I told Thancred I would explain everything but. . . it terrifies me. This isnt the first time I’ve told a lover about my history, goals and origins, but this is the first time it’s actually looked like a goddamn disaster. 

And from what Mel told me Sho sure as hell didn't make it any better. But what do I expect from him? His social skills are absolute _shit._ I rub the temples of my ethereal body. It does absolutely nothing. 

Regardless, with the use of Mel’s portals we quickly arrive at the room designated to me at the Rising Stones and against expectations I find Ajisai’s body resting on the bed. In the time I was gone someone had changed her clothes into fresh ones and placed bundles of her namesake flowers around her body as a tribute to her. I can only assume it was either Yugiri. . . or Thancred. 

“Get back in the body.” Sho simply states, crossing his arms and impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. “She _gave_ her body to you in order to carry out her final wish. No one has any right to get pissed off about that so, the quicker we handle this situation, the better.

Even so, this truly and honestly scares me. What are the Scions going to say about some godly being using the body as their deceased friend to do battle and research Primals and defeat the Garlean army? Things were going fine until Hydaelyn decided to remind the world of who Ajisai Tokumei was -- suddenly she was remembered as a beloved friend and partner to so many and Khrystie Melody was suddenly even more displaced in this world despite pushing that strange and uncommon name was _her_ name.

. . .But in the end. . . does it really matter? Even if the Scions deny me, I will still step forward to exterminate the Primals and protect those in need.

Slowly my hands reaches out, the tips of my fingers brushing against her cold skin and I cup her face in my hands. I bring our foreheads together, allowing this ethereal form to dissipate and reenter this vessel left to me. The shift to the body takes a few moments for my mind to properly register, and Mel helps me to my feet and out of the bed as my consciousness takes hold. 

“The Solar. . .” I mumble. “M-Muhfilia is there, right?” My words slur a bit while I fumble to take full control of the body once more. I don't usually carry out After Life Requests in this manner -- piloting the body of the deceased to complete their final wishes -- so it’s still a bit strange and new to me that it sometimes causes some functions to sutter. 

Nevertheless, Sho casually shrugs his shoulders. “If I had to guess she would be there. She usually is anyway.”

In the hall, on our way to The Solar, a few members of the Scions take notice of us and begin to eagerly question me about my health -- as according to Minfilia, I apparently collapsed after the defeat of Leviathan. I don't quite know how to respond to this as it leaves no indication to what the leading members of the group currently feel about me. On the other hand, while there are smiles and words of relief that I seem to be in good health from the Domma refugees, there is a subtle change in how they react around me. 

Unlike the warm and welcoming air they presented when we first met and helped transport them across the country, the adults are watching and waiting for me to potentially fuck up and prove myself to be some sort of threat. After all, like Yuguri, they are ninjas, thus trained in espionage and after losing their homeland I’m certain they're not willing to lose their new home -- especially to an unknown and strange _thing_ like me.

Still, to keep the peace I simply smile and assure them I am alright but I have to meet up with the others. It's a rather simple lie but one that works, allowing the three of us to escape. We make our way to the double doors and my anxiety takes root once more. I cannot make out words but I can hear muffled discussion behind the doors due to my sensitive hearing. This does nothing but spike my anxiety but I can't sit around and try to avoid it. History has shown me this time and time again.

My fingers anxiously curl around the handles of the door before I hastily throw the doors open. In retrospect, it was probably not the best way to make an entrance as the talk is cut short and all eyes turn to me. To be completely honest, it feels like an insurmountable pressure is coming down on me. 

Thancred outright refuses to look at me, his arms crossed and a clear expression of displeasure on his face. Y’shtola’s expression is curious but dubious all the same while Urianger looks at me like some science experiment under the microscope. Papalymo very clearly held nothing but contempt on his face and Minfilia is doing all she can to keep the calm but she’s clearly as confused as everyone else. 

But then there’s Yda.

She happily runs up to me, gathering me in her arms to greet me in a tight hug.

“You’re okay!” She exclaims before holding me out at arms length. “I was so worried when the others said something was wrong with you after you went to fight Leviathan alone! That was reckless!”

“Are you really sure you . . . you want to feel that way about me?” The words tumble out of my mouth without much thought, much to the surprise to the others. Other than Thancred anyway.

“You’re our friend!” She answers without a hint of hesitation. I blink in surprise before glancing aside while uneasily grabbing at my arm. “You’re important to us all!” She wasn’t involved in the mission so of course she can easily say that. My only use is in slaying Primals but not much more at this present moment. If anything I’m a danger in the eyes of the others and something that should be supervised.

“Yda, while I appreciate the gesture, you can’t speak for everyone. In the eyes of others I’ve done a grave transgression.” Despite the fact she’s wearing a mask I can just feel the concerned look she gives off as she gazes right back at me. Even the way she holds my hand shows so much to me but what stands out the most is a desperation that screams they don’t want to lose someone precious to them once more. I can’t help but wonder who else she’s loss to carry such strong feelings.

“How can we know for sure you’re not a danger to the scions and our goal?” Papalymo questions.

“You guys handled my body when transporting it to base and even changed my clothes. You would have found anything dangerous in that case.” I reason. As soon as it comes out of my mouth I realize that's an incredibly weak argument considering I was equipped with a spear. 

“I’m sorry, _your body_? _Your clothes_?” Thancred suddenly cuts in, his tone cutting with the way venom dripped from it. “That _thing-_ ” I immediately flinch at the way he refers to me as a thing rather than a human. It’s an armor piercing shot to my confidence as I know far too well I’m not. . . right. I was created by another being, one that has been Erased by this time, but I was not born in the same way all living life has. I know this fact and I do what I can to not have it affect me but I cannot act like it doesn't hurt when someone I dearly love calls me a ‘thing’ rather than a living being.

“Thancred!” Yad gasps in disbelief. “You can't talk to her like that!”

“Like hell I can't!” He snaps right back. “She lied to us! How do we even know she didn't kill Ajisai herself?!”

“I’ve made it clear I have a _code_ Thancred!” I shout back, infuriated by the very idea that he could even _imagine_ that I would kill an innocent person to simply impersonate them. 

“And does that code say it’s okay to steal a person’s life? Their identities? Their loved ones? It seems you lack morals as much as you look like the Ascians!” 

“Thancred!” Minfilia gasps, completely and utterly horrified he would even draw that conclusion. It feels almost like something has snapped in me, leaving me completely blind to how surprised the others were by his cruel words. Any previous fears or inhibitions I felt were no longer holding me back and all I could feel was an anger directed at the man I love. 

“I have stolen _nothing_ from Ajisai!” I bite back, pointing a finger right at his face before jabbing it into his chest. “You are not aware of what _she_ requested of _me_! She asked _me_ to fulfill her final wishes and _left_ her body to me to do just that!”

“Even so! Using her own body as a means to express her feelings to me. . . ! Even you should know that was an utterly cruel thing to do!” His face is still filled with anger but his voice is so heartbroken and in the moment -- I didn't care. Something falls from my lips. Something I cannot ever take back as I watch everything he’s ever known and believed in shattered before his eyes.  


> “What feelings?! Ajisai **_didn't_ ** love you!”

  
I feel like the biggest bastard on the entire world to utter such a thing. . . but I can't stop all these negative emotions from pouring out like an endless stream. I know. I know with all my heart and soul, these actions are unforgivable and do nothing to fuel my own rival but. . I cannot. . . I just can't stop all these feelings rushing out at once!

“She thought of you all as her family! One that actually cared and loved her! Nothing more than that! And how the hell could you even accuse me of being an Ascian?!” I struggle to control my strength as I stomp my foot against the ground in frustration because the last thing I need is to give them more reasons to fear me. I scream out more, tears in the corners of my eyes. 

“I was scared outta my goddamn mind the moment I found out you were possessed and I wanted nothing more than for you to be safe and sound! Feelings that reaffirmed what I felt for you! Which, by the way, was all completely from me! Everything I ever gave you was from me! From the bottom of my heart! Or were you so lost in a delusion you couldn't even tell -- despite the fact that I kept telling you again and _again,_ my name is ‘Khrystie Melody’ and not ‘Ajisai Tokumei’?! Are you that blind that you would rather _kill her_ even in death?!”

“Kill her . . .in death? Pray tell, what does that mean?” Y’shtola questions. 

“Once I finish my business, I will disappear from this world, and with it, the memories of me. That’s how it’s always been! If you had continued to blur the line between Ajisai and myself it would ultimately end with her being erased as well!” Unfortunately as emotions reach a fever pitch, the world around us fades and we’re left screaming at each other. It’s complete and utter chaos that everyone is forced to bare witness to and no one can stop it as it continues to spiral out of control.

“Are you absolutely insane?!” Thancred booms. “Another _world_?! Is this a game to you?! Has all of this been nothing but entertainment to you?!” 

“Don't fucking insult me like this!” I shout back, my voice reaching a a new level of offended. It’s taking almost everything to not punch him in the moment but if I ever did that I would never forgive myself. “I’ve been doing this shit since I was thirteen!” For a moment, horror crosses his face as he takes in the concept of a literal child engaging in battle. “I’ve seen and endured things no one my age ever should have but I always took my tasks seriously! Even if they would have gone unnoticed or I wouldn’t be acknowledged for the endeavors I faced! 

And coming to Hydalen has been no exception! To think this is the only world out there is what’s insane! There are millions upon billions of worlds! All filled people people begging for salvation and safety from the wrath of the Crawling Chaos! Begging for me, _the goddamn Goddess of Hope_ , to come help them! I have to deal with that insane pressure everyday of my goddamn life! Deal with the knowledge knowing there are so many people suffering and I can only do so much but damn it all, I take my job seriously! And for the record, I’m beyond insulted that you would think -- for even a moment -- that I would fucking play around with this shit!” And it all winds down, suddenly too aware of tears in my eyes and the way my voice trembles. “T-That I would play with _you_ when I had nothing but love for you Thancred.” I look down to the ring on my left ring finger and bitter pain consumes my heart. It was one of a pair of matching rings Thancred purchased with the intention to be used for our Eternal Bond Ceremony but it’s very clear that’s not going to happen now. 

Yanking the ring from my finger, I throw it right back at him before turning on my heels and making my way to the door once more. My hand rests on the handle for several moments before my grip tightens around it.

“I’m resigning from the Scions.” I suddenly, yet quietly, state. Although it's an expected response to gasp at such news, I’m surprised theyre actually shocked. With everything that occurred before them and what they have learned, they’re honestly surprised that I would _leave?_

“Khrystie, please, we can talk this over.” Minfilia offers. “All of Eorzea needs you, we need you! It does not matter if you are born in a way unlike us or even if you were ‘born’ on another world! Your intentions were always pure, were they not?” 

Of course they were. I wouldn't half ass my work or bother with it if I didn't believe in it. . . but I’m not blind. I know that Thancred is basically family to Minfilia and has for the last ten+ years. I refuse to put her in a situation where she must be forced to choose between either of us. Between her beloved family and friends or a possibly threatening Warrior of Light.

“The Rising Stones is not my home any more and we are not friends, only co-workers. However, I will not stop my endeavors to defeat Primals. That would be foolish. Even more so if we find a way to keep them at bay permanently. If we do that, perhaps I can take care of the Crawling Chaos without the cost of my own life.”

“The Crawling Chaos. . .?”

“Something far worse than Acisans, I can assure you of that.” I sigh shaking my head. “To be quite frank, what they do most likely fuels him. Just like this disaster of a conversation. There’s too much hate, distrust and anger in the air and all of that -- and more -- is like snacks to him.”

“Wait, please, you can't leave without explaining this Chaos you're destined to fight!” Minfilia argues. 

“Then talk to Sho and Mel, they were assigned my bodyguards for a reason and they have a plethora of information because of the job.” I wave off. “At this moment, I don't want to be here longer than I need to. If you need me, you know where my house is in the Mist. I’ll clear out my room in the Rising Stones and leave it as I found it.” Or rather, I’ll leave it as I found it in the Rising Sands. When we moved the location of our base- the base, I recreated Ajisai’s room as it was left six or so years ago. 

Although. . . I pause for a moment before raising a finger. “Except the bonsai tree. I will be taking that. I didn't put all that work and effort into growing it just to leave it behind.” And so, I finally take my leave from that room -- my heart filled with heaviness, my chest choked by a deeper sadness and my entire body feels numb. However, I have no time to mourn what I lost. I have to clean out Ajisai’s room and make a swift exit as I promised. 

* * *

In all honesty, there isn’t much of my belongings in Ajisai’s room. The simple fact of the matter is that it never felt appropriate to keep more than my clothes or gear is what contributed to that. Looking around the room once more I let out a sigh. There weren't much hints to who she was other than little subtle hints of her culture -- one that resembled Japan if her name was to be taken at face value.

I wish she could speak to me and give me some sort of hint to who she was or even how I should have handled that situation. . . but ever since I destroyed the Ultima Machine I haven't heard from her. I know she hasn't moved on, I’m still piloting her body after all, but it’s rather curious how she hasn't interacted with the world.

But, I’m alone in this mess I’ve created. I don't regret stopping Leviathan of course, just. . . I never would have guessed it would have spiraled out of control the way it did. A sign escapes me once more before I open the door to make my exit only to find Scarlett there. Before I can even protest or question why he’s even here, he forces his way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“You’re not going to tell him?” I blink, caught completely off guard by the question. He makes a deadpan face right back at me, showing that my confusion spelled it out for him. “Thancred! You think I can't tell? Or Y'shtola or F'lhaminn for that matter?”

“W-What?” I continue to sputter, at a complete loss to what he was talking about. He stomps his foot with irritation numerous times, as if this is supposed to mean something. . . Unless it does to Viera? If that’s the case then I’m even more lost.

“You’re pregnant! I can smell it!” He finally barks out, the fur on his ears bristling. “I’m surprised they didn't call you out on it sooner!” He pauses his ranting for a moment to mumble to himself -- something about maybe they wanted to let her announce it -- but I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. 

. . .I was. . . I was going to tell him today. It was going to be like a little surprise before our Eternal Bonding Ceremony, but I got distracted and . . . well, everything fell apart. My fingers tug at the shirt I’m wearing -- one I belatedly realize is _his_ \-- and I uncomfortably bite my lip. 

“He doesn't need to know.” I state softly. Scarlett blinks, suddenly coming out of his thoughts and gives me a confused look. “He doesn't need to know.” I repeat. “He’s made it clear he doesn't want anything with me, so I doubt he’ll want a child with me. There’s no reason to put him or a child in an uncomfortable situation like that. I have the housing, the money -- everything the child will need to grow up safely and happily.” Scarlet visibly deflates before me but he knows I’ve cared for children before and mother to many beautiful children. So it’s not like I’m going in blind or anything.

“B. . .But. . . you're really not going to tell him? At all?” He softly asks. I shake my head.

“It’s better this way. I can't hold him back from what makes him happy. . . whatever that may be.” The look on Scarlett's face says he wants to argue such a thing but this is a battle ground he has no expertise in so he can only accept my final decision on the matter. I give him a smile and pat him on the shoulder, thanking him for his concern. There is not much more he can do so he helps in the only way he can by carrying my storage box of armor and weapons to the front doors of the Rising Stones and out the Seventh Heaven bar. 

I promptly sit on the box of assorted goods while pulling my cell phone from my bag to dial a number. The person on the other line picks up almost immediately.

“Hello to you too darling.” I smile softly to my husband on the other line. “I. . . I need you to pick me up. In Mor Dhona.”

“I’ll explain on the way back. And please bring Liberty Belle.”

“No. I’m perfectly fine.”

* * *

Despite the pain I carry in my heart, the truth is. . .

I still love him and I honestly thought he understood my intentions all along. 

However, it was my own attempts to delay explaining things that’s ruined everything in the end.

So, I have absolutely no one but myself to blame for the breakdown.

And everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this goddamn thing ended up being way longer than it should have and its STILL lacking detail [ which it is supposed to as it's going to be retold to aphrodite and this is to set the stage ]
> 
> anyway, if youre still here, congratulations on either dedication or the will to just keep going. i will admit some [a lot] is out of context, a context that WILL be explained, as the story goes on. i will also admit its also a part of my-self insert series because i just love writing that shit
> 
> but, anyway, happy shadowbringers u memes


	2. {001} Ul'dah: Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loudly breakances  
> writing is hard when ur distracted by games

“Thancred?” Minfila gently calls as she opens the door to his room. There’s no answer but no demand that she leave either so she enters the room, a tray of food in hand. She swiftly finds him lying on his bed, his back to the door, trying to avoid the repercussions of everything that’s happened today.

Despite the fact Thancred put up a show and a facade about how he’s a womanizer and a rather confident man, she knows much better -- he is not those things. The love he felt for Ajisai was genuine -- and what Khrystie felt for him was just as genuine given the horribly heartbroken and tearful expression she had when she went on about the amount of responsibilities given to her -- and she knew that Thancred wanted to tell her so. 

He was going to. . . but then the Battle of Carteneau happened and Ajisai vanished along side with many other brilliant warriors. Despite not knowing a name or a face, he held onto those feelings for the last several years until her return -- or rather, Khrystie’s arrival.

It’s hard to say how much of his feelings for Khrystie came from a pure place, but he’s not to be blamed for something he didn't know or understand -- really, neither of them are. It’s just so. . . complicated. And, although Khrystie has the Echo, they’re not very close so she can't do much to console her. . . but right now, she can help Thancred. 

She places the tray down on the nightstand and sit on the edge of the bed, gently resting her hand on his shoulder. His body shutters and although there is no sound, she knows he’s crying. Her expression fills with even more concern for him so she lays down beside him and hugs him tightly to comfort him and let him know he is not alone.  


* * *

In my arms is my newborn son. He’s absolutely precious. . . A cute chubby face, wisps of his father’s silvery-white hair, big brown eyes and the heart shaped birthmark on the back of his left shoulder blade proves, without a doubt, this is my child. Even if the sight of him hurts my heart a bit. 

Like always, my children always look like my partner -- my daughter Lucy being the only exception to this -- but, I suppose this is my own fault for not telling my friend, the Faith of Genetics -- that Thancred and I had parted ways and so he pulled most of the genetic traits from him, like always.

Despite that, this is my son and I love him so much despite only just meeting him. He is already someone precious in my life. Smiling, I gently hold the baby close to my chest and give him a little kiss as I cooed to him.

“He’s such a cute little one,” Aphroditie, The Guardian of Love and Relationships, gives me a soft, warm and loving smile as she gazes upon my child. “Have you chosen a name for the little bundle?”

Give my nature as the Goddess of Hope, I do not have much time to spare to go through a normal childbirth. To accommodate this a hyperbolic time chamber was set up to allow for a quick birth so I could return to my job in a timely manner. So nine months within the chamber would only equate to eighteen hours passing in reality, which would be more than enough time for me to ponder the question of what to name my son.

“Emil.” I smile, focused solely on the child. A quill pen and a blank birth certificate appears before the goddess and she writes my child’s first name only to pause as she’s about to write his surname. 

“And the last name?” Usually, as according to the rules of our Clan, the child would inherit the other parent’s name. The reason being I maintained my maiden name as it would be too complicated to take every single one of my partner’s names and-slash-or try hyphenate them all. The idea was, by giving them the other partner’s surname, it would show the bond between us and the life it gave birth to. The surname Melody would, however, be passed on to children I’ve adopted by myself -- rather than adopted with a partner in some cases.

But. . . until this moment, I strangely never questioned which Emil would inherit.

“. . .Write ‘Waters’, please.” Sighing softly, I decide it's appropriate to carry this familiar tradition despite the circumstances -- although with a bit of a twist. I adjust my boy against my body and kiss the crown of his head. “I will simply say his last name is mine if anyone asks.”

“I see,” She nods as she writes down the information. “Just like Nanako, right?”

Nanako Narukami, my first born. Although her biological father proposed to me and we promisee to get married I didn’t tell him the child I was carrying at that time was his. It was not an act or of spite -- oh no -- it was his parents that interfered. They were never in his life but they were needlessly strict about the path they prepared for him and because of that I didn’t want to further complicate things for him so my first husband and I lied and said the yet to be born child was ours. 

Once he was old enough and finally able to break free from his parents, I told him the truth. He was surprised obviously but he gladly embraced the role of a father to our daughter. Unfortunately, this scenario is entirely different. I hold no ill will to Thancred as my job is simply complicated and I can't expect everyone to take the things I tell them with ease. More than anything, I don't want us to be together just for the kid’s sake as that would only put everyone in uncomfortable circumstances. 

Nevertheless, the finalized paperwork is handed to me but I simply place it to the side for the moment. Aphrodite takes this chance to sit down beside me and gently pats my head with affection. 

“You know, as The Guardian of Love and Relationships, I play a hand in uniting people with those they can call lovers, friends or even family but. . . So, if it is not impolite of me, can you explain what happened between you and your partner? I was quite certain that the two of you would be happy together. . .”

It’s painful to still think of, of course, but, it could help to talk about it. Not to mention she could pass what I tell her to the other Gods as a progress report of my mission.

* * *

_It’s hard to fight back an instinct to help or to join the fight, but according to my senior, this is nothing more than a glimpse into the past five years ago. A war raged against an alliance of three city states and one country -- magic and technology exchanged fire across the battlefield as the glowing red moon came closer and closer. It looks like an entirely hopeless situation all together as no one seems to be making any headway._

_And then. . . lines of blue become apparent on the surface of the moon before it breaks apart, chunks of . . . metal fall to the battle ground below. The wind produced on impact sends people flying and many simply gawk at what they once believed was a moon, but it turns out it was nothing more than a prison._

_A prison for a dreaded creature called Bahamut. Finally freed from his prison, he unleashes a horrendous cry of power, his wings flex and he unleashes a great breath of fire that blows away what remained of his prison, creating a fiery rainfall of metal. The flaming metal streaks across the sky like a meteor shower, which impacts all around the continent._

_Bahamut roars once more, gathering more energy to shoot off another attack, hundreds balls of fire emerge from his wings, raining down his rage on whoever was on the battleground. It did not matter if these were the ones who imprisoned him or not. In his eyes, they were all enemies and thus should perish for that._

_However, the surviving warriors were lucky to avoid impact thanks to an elderly elf-like man who performs a Protect spell to shield them. Bahamut simply refuses to let that be. With another burst of magic he shatters the shield for the old man to cast another Protect spell only for that too to be shattered. Furrowing his brows the old man decides he will have to change tactics._

_So, he immediately begins to channel a new spell. Something far more intense. As he does, a pillar of light rises from the north east, which is followed up with another one from the west and finally the south. It is not long after a total of twelve pillars of light fill the sky and all focus on one central point -- Bahamut._

_The twelve lights take shape of spikes -- each accented with the symbol of the god they represent -- and begin to float around the enraged dragon-like creature before shooting up into the sky and coming back down to impact on him. There is an attempt on his behalf to shield himself but it seems absolutely pointless as a new prison seems to build around him._

_The symbols of the twelve gods begin to rise, indicating the near completion of the sealing spell when Bahamut breaks free with a screech of power, gathering all he has to unleash a truly devastating spell. The elderly man is no fool as he knows the scope of the spell the beast intends to use._

_With all he has left, he calls upon one of their deities -- one with some power over time and space -- to whisk away the remaining warriors on the battlefield. One by one, these young warriors vanish in a flash of blue, saved by a hair before the battlefield is consumed in its entirety in flames._

_And yet. . . there’s a sudden force that stops the fiery blast can even impact with the ground. Said force falters for a moment before it pushes back even harder than before with this intensity I’ve never seen before. This force is somehow so empowered it pierces through the immense pressures of the fire based attack that it reaches the body of Bahamut to rocket right through the beast’s chest._

_It’s a direct impact, leaving a gigantic hole in Bahamut’s chest that his form completely shatters, destroying it, and an outpour of magical life giving power begins to rain over the land, giving it a chance to live once more. It’s a strange conclusion to the beast’s rampage but I doubt anyone actually minds that since the danger is simply gone now._

* * *

And yet, despite what I’ve just seen, I can't help but wonder. What was that burst of hope that filled me as I watched that final scene play out? How strange. . .

“This event is known as the Battle of Carteneau.” Lightning begins, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look up to her but she simply continues to look over the torn battlefield. “It would be the event that marked the Seventh Calamity, the beginning of the Seventh Umbral Era.

“The what?” She laughs a bit to herself. 

“Yes, that’s right, you aren't acquainted with the terms of this world just yet. An Umbral Era is a period of time that is swarmed with scarcity, caused by a great catastrophe that reshape the land. It is said life blessed with a unique gift called the ‘Echo’ appear around these times as the Goddess of this world’s will.”

“. . .Why doesn't the Goddess, like, do something about these Umbral Eras?” I ask. Lighting sighs, clearly withholding the need to slap her face.

“She’s a giant crystal. There isn't much she can do.” She simply explains. 

“Oh.”

We, The Council, may be a group of Lords, Gods and Faiths that govern many aspects of life but we don't pick and choose how worlds or even universes will develop. We pick aspects and traits but how that world changes and evolves from our united magic is not up to us but the life living there themselves. Still, I think it’s a fair question to ask if a God has does anything for their people before I have to be sent in to help clean things up.

. . . But if the God in question is a giant crystal, then, well, I really have very little choice in whether or not should I intervene. Additionally, if the Goddess gives out this blessing around these Umbral Eras they must be important, so the fact I don't have it _may_ be a bit of an issue in the long run.

“Alright, so, my presents is needed here for what exactly?” I question. “I know hope and all, but anything specific we know about this world?”

“. . .Hydaelyn, his very world before you, seems to suffer from a number of anomalies. And before you ask, it may be simpler to list what _doesn’t_ affect it than what _does_.”

“Sounds like a long job.” I sigh dramatically.

“Most likely. Yes.” She answers without hesitation. Lightning always was one of the most serious goddesses among those on the Council so of course she has no time for jokes. With me anyway. I think that kinda goes hand in hand with the fact I inherited the title of Goddess of Hope at too young of an age and she wants to be a good role model?

But her humor is shit.

“Mallari, my student, has received reports on the three main city states. You will split the cities among your bodyguards to perform basic surveys of the cities to gain a better insight of what plagues the country of Eorzea before expanding your campaign to the other countries.”

* * *

“We’re gonna draw straws.” Mel states with a smile on his face.

Mel Mallari was a boy born on the Earth I called my own -- he’s nothing but a good and genuine person, a bit innocent at times, but he’s someone with good intentions and someone I can trust with my safety. He was unfortunately born to parents that cared very little about him and more about how they appeared in the eyes of others in their community. 

Unknown to them, and despite all odds, Mel had showcased a great potential in magic of the cosmos, especially when he uses music in the process. Lightning offered him a job as her Sage -- a student to a God that will one day replace said God -- and he immediately jumped on the job to obtain freedom.

“How do we know you aren't going to use Time Magic to pull the better straw?” Sho questions, squinting his eyes.

On the other hand, the relationship I have with Sho is. . . a strange one at best. At one point in time he intended to twist and manipulate the relationships between people I trusted and loved to make us fight each other in order to call down a God to change the world into his ideal version of it -- which would have resulted in the complete destruction of humanity.

This wasn't entirely his fault as he went through severe isolation and was used as a human experiment, screwing him up in far too many ways and ultimately lead to resentment to a world he didn't understand and couldn't understand him. Unfortunately said God that wanted to offer him ideal world was in reality the Crawling Chaos, and tried to take control of his body to obtain a human vessel.

I was able to remove the Crawling Chaos’s hold on him, leaving behind only a fragment of his power inside Sho. Sho would ultimately flee that world for another and it was there he found people he could genuinely connect to and even found someone to love before the Council offered him a job. And honestly, any anger I felt about that incident has long since left but the history is there and it's odd at times, despite that I do trust him with my safety. 

“I’m not you.” Mel gaps, his tone clearly mocking offense. Sho rolls his eyes while I snort to myself. 

“Yeah, Yeah, lets just do this.” He waves off, taking one of the three straws from Mel’s closed fist. The one he pulls has red painted on the bottom of it. Sho blankly stares at it, not sure what this means for him. I pull next, pulling a straw with a black tip and Mel opens his hand to reveal a gold tipped straw.

“So, these straws represent what city state we’ll be looking over in the beginning of the campaign. I gathered this information with the help of Mnemosyne.” Mnemosyne Beta was one of the Faiths and the one in charge of recording the memories a soul possessed from their former life, once recorded these memories would be removed from the soul to begin the Reincarnation Process. 

Because of this, it provided a source of information about the happenings upon a world and made for a good source of information if there was enough souls from said world -- and the same era at that. 

Mel motions to a nearby table where three thin stacks of paper reside, each stack was covered with a sheet of paper that was the same color of the straws’ tips and the flag belonging to their respective city states. I collect the stack with the black cover and skim over the papers to notice a section on race. That makes me raise a brow. We don’t usually add that information to these pre-mission documents and. . .

Wait.

Lalafell?

What the **_Fuck_ ** is That?

“What the hell is a Lalafell?”

“What does plainsfolk even mean?” Sho questions, just as baffled by the information on his documents. I shoot him an equally confused look causing him to lean over and point out that the city state he’ll be residing in would have a different kind of Lalafell -- which explained absolutely nothing.

“Mel, what are these words?” I question as point at the other races on the diversity list. God. What is a Hyur? Or a Roegadyn? 

Mel simply shrugs, his expression spelling out he’s just as confused as us which makes Sho give him a pointed look.

“How the hell do you not know?! You wrote it!” He exclaims. Mel shakes his head.

“Hey, just because I basically copy pasted the data from the records doesn't mean I know what they mean.” Which, as bullshit as it sounds, does make . . . some sense. You don't need to know what something means to copy it down. It just makes some of this information useless. Mel decides to wave it off and instead rolls out a large map of Eorzea across the length of the table.

He proceeds places three pins in the map, each indicating where the city states were located, followed by three more pins. Each was placed in a settlement or landmark outside the city states and a small person shaped figure -- light blue one, military green and a deep purple -- was carefully placed beside one of the pins that indicated somewhere outside the city states.

“So, there’s a pretty big lack of train stations, meaning we’ll have to do a Drop. I’ve instructed Josie to drop Sho and myself in places outside the city and where we can get a wagon ride to them.” He then sets the three people shape figures in a location

“What about Melody?” Sho questions, jutting a thumb my way. 

“She’s lucky as Ul’dah is a big market city so it’s got a few mines, and thus trains, to transport goods between locations. She will have to take a wagon ride to the city as well although. We want to maintain the illusion of new adventurers after all.”

“I don’t think that’s legal.” Sho bluntly states. Both Mel and myself look at him oddly. “If it’s a market city with trains delivering cargo its most likely private property so Josie can’t use it without bringing attention to her.” Again, both Mel and myself look down to the map, contemplating what Sho said. Unfortunately, that would be true. Some unknown person using the railways? It would most certainly be talk which would obviously be counter productive.

“Fair enough.” I concede. Although I’d rather not. Drops aren’t dangerous given our immortal status and the wealth of magic we know. Just, no one appreciates being dropped out of a magical moving train. “Should we do research on the Echo while separated? Or try and find someone with it?”

“Either one would work, but we don't know what it’s connected to or why it exists so it’s for the best to do so carefully.” We all nod in understanding. Heading into a new place -- a new world -- is always a task filled with dangers and when confronting new and unique powers listed in reports we know better than to blindly go head first into things.  


* * *

_It was dark and yet, it was not. Stars -- or perhaps something similar to them -- twinkles all around her. There’s no time to properly examine what’s around. Her before she falls into the abyss below and despite that, there’s a feeling of safety. And then, her feet touch the ground that ripples like the surface of disturbed water._

_“_ **_Hear. . ._ ** _” A voice whispers. Strangely it feels just like the force that pulled her down. Safe and warm. Something secure. Then the world flashes in a glowing bright white light. “_ **_Hear. . . Think. . ._ ** _” The world flashes once more and then a golden orb appears in her line of vision._

_Curious, she edges closer to the light only for darkness to suddenly take shape and block her way. There stands a being robbed in black and wearing a red half face mask._

_“_ **_Hear. . . Think. . . Feel. . ._ ** _” The voice pleads. The golden light comes closer, enveloping her and once it fades she is wearing a set of armor fit for a paladin with a shield and blade in hand._

_All at once, the forces of light and darkness clash and then, there is nothing more. . ._

* * *

Usually anyway. . .

I have no reason not to focus on my jobs and objectives -- they bring in the funds for my clan after all but there was a strange calling as the Drop edged closer and closer to Black Brush Station.

It’s a familiar calling, one I experienced times before; the calling of the dead. The job as Goddess of Hope was not necessarily an easy one to perform. It was taxing and draining at times, especially when I have to live and be aware of the fact there are times I cannot help everyone in need and it’s . . . its very painful at times. 

It wasn't until my early teens, when I first discovered my magical talents, did I discover an ability to communicate with the souls of the deceased. It wasn't uncommon to offer aid to them so they could move on and and reenter the reincarnation cycle one more. Sometimes doing so was vital to helping save a world from utter despair but that never made it any less draining. 

However, my bleeding heart is never one to ignore the cries of one in need so I force the Drop to move in a completely different direction. A location that is not that far off from my intended landing site but far enough that the mountainous terrain conceals my landing. 

Beginning my search, I stumble over the rocky formation a bit, in an attempt to hone in on the soul crying out. With each and every step the feeling of discomfort sets in that causes me to Ex-Equip a weapon -- a replica of the three prong spear that one of my husbands carries.

With the spear firmly in my hands, I make my way to the mouth of the nearest cavern to be greeted with a sight I was not prepared for.

Ants. 

Giant _fucking_ ants.

Now, I have a small phobia of certain bugs and I have a partner helping me with that but Fucking Giant Ants isn’t on that list. So honestly, I have no idea how to respond to that but fight or flight kicks in when the ants turn their pincers, that begin to secret a liquid, at me. With both hands firmly on the spear, I get into a battle stance and point the blade at their face.

The carapace crunches uncomfortably loud as it shatters under the attack and of all things, I can't help but think. . . Gonta can't know about this. I can tell him about the giant bugs -- perhaps -- but not the stabbing part. It would break his big ol’ heart.

The blade digs into the softness under the carapace and I swing downwards, slicing the leg from the abdomen. Upon slicing another leg I can tell there’s a shift in things as the second ant suddenly picks up its companion and swiftly departs for the depths of the cavern. It takes a few moments for me to realize that the injured ant let off a pheromone that enticed the other to carry him away to get help.

I stow away my spear and then my attention to whatever they were focused on before to find the body of an injured person. My eyes widen a bit before I hurry over to their side, only to discover that they’ve already perished. A beat passes and I let out a sigh.

“Of course. . .” I murmur. The whole reason I’m off course is because I sensed the soul of a deceased person crying out. They're in a pretty sorry state. For someone so well equipped in the armor of a paladin it seems they were pretty savagely torn apart by the ants. This seems to contradict the fact that the armor, shield and blade seemed to be well worn from the glance over. This implied that the victim was a person with experience, so what happened here?

“Awaken, soul of the unfortunate.” I declare, positioning my right hand above the mutilated face of the deceased. “You requested aid to put you weary soul to rest in the Sea of the Dead and I, the Kamikaze of Hope, have come to your aid.” As I speak, three halos appear behind my head, rotating and independently moving and spinning in their own directions. “Speak! Tell me what binds you to this world! Let me hear your final request!”

It takes several moments for any sort of response to come forth. Perhaps because they were shocked someone heard them or they were already on the edge, and for lack of a better term, were about to go absolutely apeshit because of their own torment. The soul of this person is drawn from their chest, taking shape before me in the form of a glimmering pale pink ball of light that gently floats in the air.

_“Who. . .? Who are you. . .?”_

“Ah, my name is Khrystie. Khrystie Melody.”

_“Khrys. . . tea? That’s quite a unique surname. . .”_

“Oh. No. My family name is Melody. . .”

 _“You are. . . very unique. . .”_ The voice softly speaks. _“But. . . if you're going to survive, you will need something more. . .”_

* * *

Unbenosed to me at that time, this girl was Ajisai Tokumei -- a surviving warrior frm the Battle of Carteneau.

It was the work of Archon Louisoix, who invoked the power of the Keeper to sent her and various other warriors into a place that the disruption could not reach them -- a small pocket within them and space.

The world continued on without her for five years and the Umbral Era changed the world in more than one way. Unknown to me, our arrival happened to coincide with the return of many of these warriors. But, deep in the sun baked south and among the shifting sands did this journey begins in a single rose among the dust and sand, the city state of Ul’dah -- the home to merchants and those seeing refuge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the nature of the word ‘Kamikaze’ I feel it’s important to explain the choice to use it. As history has shown us, words can naturally evolve to have both good and bad connotations with them and that can complicate things and people more often or not will think of those bad connotations first. A fine example I can think of is Queer. Queer is a word that began in the queer community -- such as the phrase ‘We’re here and queer’ -- but it was later used against the community and seen as a dirty word by the public. Things would change later as the queer community reclaimed it and is now commonly used by them once more -- this of course depends on the person, but I personally do use it. 
> 
> Now, the reason why I chose the title ‘Kamikaze of Hope’ originates from the very first manga I purchased back in middle school, at a book fair no less -- Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. In volume four Finn explains what God can do for his people.
> 
> “[God] He can only do three things to help humans. One is to create souls. The second is to watch over those souls. And finally. . .he can move the earth’s air. God’s breath crosses the sea of stars. . . and is delivered to the Earth, as wind. That is the true Kamikaze. . . the divine wind.” Finn would even comment that if Maron called for God, he would answer. So when she said God, the wind blew and she began to cry as she learned she was never truly alone in her life.
> 
> Said scene always stuck with me over the years -- it was always the scene that stood out the most in all of Arina Tanemura's work -- and so when put together a title for my self insert’s godly state ( as all of the members of The Council have one ) I reached out and used a title I’ve remembered since childhood because I felt that scene was so powerful??? 
> 
> In addition, the word Kamikaze still has a positive meaning in modern Japan? It’s still seen as a divine presents and symbol of protection. God protecting people which is essentially Khrystie’s job and desire. She wants to help people and make them feel safe!!!


	3. {002} Ul'dah: Traveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a wee bit shorter than usual but thats fine

It takes some time for me to realize a change had actually occurred. My six senses were always sharp since my powers awakened when I was thirteen but despite this fact nothing felt different or out of place. However, once I left the cave and light his my eyes I’m stuck with a new found sensitivity and upon lifting my hands to block the light it dawned upon me that I was wearing a pair of ivory gauntlets.

The same one that girl, Ajisai, was wearing. I look to my hands in confusion to be struck with too many discoveries at once. There was a new heaviness on the sides of my head and the feeling of. . . something behind me? I twist my torso around to find a tail adored with pale white scales with an undertone of light pink. There was a even a red ribbon tied around the base, which was honestly pretty cute. . . but that doesnt explain why I'm dressed in Ajisai's armor or. . . perhaps, look like her? 

I reach into my personal bag to pull out an old compact given to me by one of my female partners and open it up to look at my reflection. I cant help but gawk in surprise, its not my usual face that greets me. A teardrop face of pale white skin, long white curls with an ethereal undertone of pale blue and stardust with matching pale blue eyes and a button nose. Instead I find a face with sharper edges, a skin tone that's a bit darker, a scar over the bridge of her sharp nose, pink eyes with a ring of crimson red on the edge and a vertical slit -- indicating a non human nature which is confirmed by a pair of curved horns on the sides of her head.

Have I. . . Have I literally become Ajisai? This isnt exactly the first time I took on someone's appearance but was lending her body to me necessary in completing her final wish?

"Excuse me, my lady!" I snap the compact close and tuck it away in my purse as someone approaches me. From the look of things he's a human. . . A handsome human at that with messy silvery-white hair. He had some sort of tattoo on his neck and a white leather choker, which matched his fingerless gloves and the belt his knives hung off of.

He wears a white long-sleeved shirt covered by black tunic with straps of leather belts over his left shoulder and some sort of goggles on his left shoulder. To finish off his attire was a pair of greenish pants with a heavily patterned black leather greaves and sandals. 

A small and useless part of my brain was simply responding with, wow, he must really love his leather. I shake my head and place my hands on my hips.

"'My lady'? Isn't that a little bold of you?" I huff as he comes to a stop before me. He isnt breathless from wherever he was rushing from, implying he has experience with running around and probably the heat. However, that doesn't mean I need to keep my guard up. He could be an adventurer. A stupid flirty one. He pauses for a moment before presenting a rather dazzling smile. He bows before me, that stupid charming smile on his face. 

"I don't mean to offend, for I saw a lovely rose edge far too close to the Cutter's Cry. Tis rather dangerous territory after all." He takes a moment to glance me over as he continues to smile. "But it seems I may have judged that rose far too soon as her thorns are still intact. Strong and sturdy, able to protect herself from any danger, which hasnt tarnished her in the slightest."

"You're laying it on a little thick dont you think? I don't even know you."

"Should a bard ignore such a beautiful muse?" He smiles. MY expression falls, presenting him with a bored face.

"I'm married." That gets him to stop in his tracks. His cheeks flush in a rather cute way and he stumbles over his words for a moment before clearing his throat. 

"Ah, how unfortunate. Regardless, I do believe it's for the best we return to Black Brush Station before the sun gets any higher in the sky." Florida may be no desert, but I know it's no fun when the sun is high in the sky.

"Black Brush Station. . ." I murmur to myself. “And which direction is that? I’m looking for a station to Ul’dah as well within the settlement.” He begins to beam and smile once more before delivering a graceful bow.

“Do not worry madam, I would be more than glad to show you the way. After all, I’ll be heading to Ul’dah as well.”

Oh joy.

* * *

Black Brush Station was more of a place of business than a settlement or village. The few buildings that stood were built into the hillside and train tracks circled around the location, the people present were busy at work, moving and hustling to transport goods. I couldn't help but stare at all the people. It was . . . odd but this must have been the diversity mentioned in the reports. However, that's very little help if I can't tell who is of which race.

"Curious about mining?" The young man asks, an amused look on his face. "If so, Ul'dah has a Mining Guild so you can get all the lessons and advice you'll need." Well, that wasn't what I had in mind, but this could probably be useful to me in the future. 

“Actually. . . I’m foreign.” I say out loud and boy it sounds so stupid. He blinks a bit, not quite catching on to what I’m trying to get across. “I friend compiled a document that has information on Ul’dah but he neglected to tell me about the different races that live here. Where I come from. . . we’re all. . .”

oh fuck 

what even is ajisai?

> _Au ra._

“Au ra! We’re all Arui!” The word suddenly came to mind and I spat it out without much thought. I’m sweating a bit but the young man hums thoughtfully for a bit.

“Yes, that makes sense. From what I’ve been told Auri don't strive to meet many outside their homeland in the Far East and stay relatively confined within their lands.”

Fucking Nailed It.

“Wait, if they stay to themselves how do you know about them?” That thoughtful expression fades away and his eyes look distant. 

“Well, much like yourself, the ones I’ve met are refugees. They’re the lucky ones. As we both know the Garlean Empire has the Far East in a choke hold, and they’re starting to make their way to Eorzea.”

The Garlean Empire, huh? That sounds like something I’ll have to deal with. . . Maybe there is somewhere I can obtain information?

“Ah, but enough of that,” The young man interrupts my thoughts with a smile on his stupid charming face. “Allow me to assist you.” In hushed whispers he speaks to me, gently turning me in the direction of other people but in a way that it seemed like we were looking off in the distance for our ride rather than staring at people. 

Apparently many races had clans or tribes, which would change physical attributes based on where they lived. Which makes sense and explains the difference in Lalafells I noticed in the reports.

The young man motions to a pair of young teens sitting on a wooden bench by a sign with a carriage and chocobo. They looked quite similar -- just about the same height and wavy white hair tied up in high ponytails. Their taste in fashion was similar, one was wearing a gray sweater and dark red pants, while the other was wearing a blue sweater and black pants -- so if I had to guess, they were most likely twins.

“By the looks of it, those two would be Wildwood Elzens. Wildwoods of Gridania used to be rather close to those who lived in Ishgard but the ceaseless war against Dragovian hordes and the harsh frigid snow has caused them to change into a distinct branch of their own -- Ishgardian Elzens.” He gives me a bit of a pointed look. “I’d advise caution when -- or if -- you intend to visit Ishgard. There’s been terrible incidents where Auri were ruthlessly slaughtered for their draconian features when searching for refuge.”

“That is. . . unfortunate.” I sigh. It is of course. To seek refuge only to be slaughtered for your natural looks? Worse of all, he doesn't need to say it but it was _everyone_ that was slaughtered. Even children were killed and as a mother that tears me up. I quickly shake my head and decide to change the subject. “You know, for such a gentleman, you haven’t told me your name.” He seems to think over this for a few moments before smiling, tucking an arm behind his back and gracefully bowing

“How rude of me milady.” Better than ‘my lady’ but still as nerdy. “Thancred Waters is the name blessed upon me. However, might I have the chance to know your own?” Despite how forward he was before, it’s strangely charming to listen to him talk and the way he smiles as he looks at me so eagerly. 

A smile makes its way across my face. I gently grab the end of the royal blue cape attached to my armor, bringing a hand to my chest and bow before him.

“Of course, my name is Khrystie Melody. The leader of the Melody Clan.” The title seems to take him off guard seeing how he’s gaping like a fish. I giggle a bit. “Oh? Was I not clear about that? I never did say I was married to one person.” He laughs a bit, almost looking amused.

“I suppose that’s true.”

“We’re all very happy together.” I state in a rather serious tone. “Although we come from many different places, we love and live as one unit, sharing all the responsibilities, raising our children and overcoming any issues. Together.”

“I see, a rose like you flourishes among those who bear a sincere and tender love to be shared among those like you.” Thancred hums, nodding to himself. He is in no way bothered by the fact I’ve openly admited to being in a polyamorous relationship -- or at least not openly bothered by it.

“White lilies.” I sigh, shaking my head. His expression is confused and I sigh once more. “If you’re going to insist on calling me by a flower, at least use my favorite -- white lilies.”

“A lily from the Far East. . . .” He happily muses. “I think you’ll make for quite a song.”

_what_

* * *

No answer came from Thancred, much to my annoyance, and before I could question him once more the carriage finally arrived. The two teens slept right through the chocobo’s squawking that announced its arrival so I awkwardly slide over to poke at them.

Inevitably they give me a strange and tired look so I explain the situation to them and offer to help load their bags seeing how out of it they still were. Wherever they came from they were clearly tired from the travel and accepted my offer, no questions asked. They stumble onto the cart and sit on the bench on the left hand side and proceed to fall asleep once more while I load their bags into the storage area and secure them.

Out of awkwardness I sit next to Thancred as he was the only one I was familiar with. Besides the four of us, there was one other man -- judging by what else was in the storage area and the simple but semi-formal clothes he was wearing, he was only a peddler. Said man gives me a smile before taking a sip of his bottle of wine that sat beside him.

“A Paladin, eh?” He questions as he carefully sets the bottle down. “Returning home after a job and taking in the sights instead of teleporting around?”

“P-Paladin?” I sputter. That really shouldn’t be so surprising seeing how Ajisai was very clearly armored as one when I found her body. “No, I’m not. . .” The man raises a brow at this admission before a look of realization, followed by sadness and empathy.

“I see. That Soul Crystal must have belonged to someone close to you. . . It’s pretty impossible to get one and they’re usually handed down to the best of the best from certain Guilds. Luckily you’ll be able to find someone to help train ya in the way of the Paladin in Ul’dah.” 

Huh. That’s another thing to look into. . .

“I see, thank you for that advice sir.” I smile. Out of the corner of my eye I notice something, multiple people wearing light armor -- chain mail and red cloth, with dulled silver and red pieces of armor, a red turban and faded black half face masks that cover their eyes -- riding on the back of chocobos as they flank the cart from both sides.

“Halt! Stop right there!” One booms with authority. I can only assume this is the leader with the way he's taking charge. Besides me Thancred makes a face of utter annoyance and disappointment and the peddler looks concerned. 

“What’s this all about?” The Lalafell carriage driver demands from the front seat. 

“Inspection” The captain sneers before turning to his men. “Men search the carriage.” One man dismounts his chocobo and makes his way to the stored luggage. He completely ignores the luggage of the sleeping Elzen children -- which could have been just as dubious -- and goes directly for the peddler’s goods. The poor peddler looks even more anxious as he fumbles to explain he’s an honest peddler and hopes the man wouldn't be disappointed in, well, finding nothing. 

“Mind thy tongue before I cut it out, old man.” The soldier spits. I narrow my eyes with disgust. This is the local police force isnt it? Logically, I know I shouldn't try and pick a fight with them -- after all, this is obviously a clean sweep of goods -- but I’ll be damned if I sit here and do nothing while they bully this old man.

“I think the only one that needs to mind their tongue is you.” I snapped back at the guard. For a moment, the guy looks surprised that someone would call him out on his bullshit but an indignant look crosses his face.

“I think you should learn to change your tune,” The guard laughs, a smut grin on his face as he reveals a small satchel of something. “For such an honest peddler, he’s carrying banned herbs.”

“Do you think I’m blind and stupid?” I glare, getting up to my feet. “You pulled that shit out of your pocket! If you think I’m going to turn a blind eye to an obvious underhanded sleight of hand trick, you’re out of your goddamn mind!” The guard narrows his eyes under his mask and prepares his blade while I reach behind to ready the lance strapped to my back in case he actually tries to start a fight.

Then, in what is perhaps a moment of divine intervention, an arrow goes flying through the air. Hearing it cut through the air, I glance in the direction before grabbing the turn my head in it’s direction and tug the Elzen boy out of its line of fire. He lets out a rather undignified squawk of surprise as he’s jerked awake and even further shocked to find that there’s an arrow exactly where his head once was. 

The soldiers immediately turns away from the cart and into the distance where they can see one of their men making his way through the tall dry grass as he’s pursued by three large bestial lizard like creatures.

“Amalj’aa!! To arms! To arms!” The captain shouts, causing each of his men to dismount and sheath their weapon of choice. 

“Seven hells. . .” The bastard mutters. He quickly turns back to the cart, pointing at the peddler. “Consider this a warning! Now get out of here!” The carriage driver takes that as his cue to leave and snaps the reigns. The chocobos loudly chirp and begin their way down the dirt road once more, with me fumbling backwards. 

Thankfully, I do not hit the ground. . .

“My, I never expected such a beautiful Lily to fall into my arms.”

. . . but I instead fall into Thancred’s awaiting arms.

I am ready to die.

Flustered, I place my hand on Thancred’s cheek, pushing his face away as I stumble back onto the bench.

“Enough of that!” I exclaim, my face still flushed red. “I-I mean, thank you for catching me b-but don't get to grabby!” Despite the fact he very obviously DID NOT get grabby at all. Jesus Christ. 

~~I’m Khrystie. I’m 29 and I’m putting my foot in my mouth.~~

Thankfully, he is not offended by this -- or perhaps not visibly -- and simply laughs as he takes my hand with a kind smile on his face. 

“Come now my radiant lily,” He coos. “I would never touch a woman in a moment of peril, much less against her will. I am too much of a gentleman for that.” As if to prove just that, he presses his lips against the metal of the gauntlet covering my hand. I can very clearly see signs of regret in his eyes as he tastes the metal for the briefest of moments.

Perhaps the action of kissing a lady’s hand is still common place here. . . but he has most likely not done that sort of thing with a battle worn woman before judging by _that_ response. And yet, he seemed satisfied that he got a stupid grin to split across my face as I struggle to suppress my laughter. 

Things settle down once again soon enough. The Elzen children do not return to sleep this time although, they’re both a bit more attentive since one of them was nearly impaled with an arrow.

“You know, I oughta thank ya for standing up for me.” The peddler smiles, breaking the silence. “But you best be careful, the Brass Blades are nothing to sneeze at. They could ruin your life in Ul’dah.” He pauses for a moment before a smile splits across his face. “At least until you become an official Paladin. Word through the grapevine is they’re allowing adventures to learn their secret arts. Something tells me it would be well placed in your hands. . . unless power isn’t something you’re interested in?”

“I mean, I don’t mind power. Like learning new skills and the such, but, objectively, the safety of my Clan and innocent people has always come first.” The man nods his head, a rather pleased smile on his face.

“Aye, that makes sense given how quickly you stood up against the Brass Blades. Once we reach Ul’dah you should make your way to the Adventurer Guild -- ya got a good head on your shoulders after all but they’ll help guide ya down the right path.”

That’s probably a good idea. Having access to the Adventurer Guild would probably make me less likely to look suspicious in certain areas and provide me with more information about the land.

“Would it be right to wager this is your first visit to Ul’dah?”

“Ah, actually that’s right.” I smile a bit awkwardly.

“Then let good ol’ Brentt tell ya all about it. Ul’dah is ruled by the Saltana, although only in name. As most folks know, the Syndicate hold the real power. Them and their Monetary crooners would gladly get rid of Her Grace altogether if it wasn’t for the fact that she commands the loyalty of the Royalists -- an’ they Royalists are nothin’ if not loyal.”

“Hmm. . . Sounds like they’re assholes.” I respond without hesitation. Thancred snorts a bit, a smile making its way to that stupidly attractive face of his.

“These two factions have long fought over power, throwin’ nothin’ but their weight of their wealth at each other an’ they’re not showin’ signs of stoppin’.”

“Of course the Amalj’aa could care less about the politics of Ul’dah.” Thancred points out. Looking back to him I find a surprisingly serious look on his face. “You must be careful around them. I do not know if Primals exist in the Far East, but if you are taken by a Beastman it’s very unlikely you’ll return.” I give him a dubious look as if to say ‘are you sure about that?’ but that look on his face doesn't falter in the slightest.

“What’s the worse they can do?” It went unmentioned that I mean _besides_ murder.

“You will be Tempered.” I have no idea what that means but given the grave tone he used to deliver such a line I know this is something rather serious.

This list of things to research only seems to grow longer and longer. . . but that’s life for me. Perhaps I should try to thread Nevgelo into Ul’dah . . . If I did that I might be able to ascertain more information about the region, the situation about the Garlean Empire and whatever ails this land. . . Which by the sound of things, was a fair amount of things as Brentt goes into detail about the amount of refugees that have come to Ul’dah only to be rejected and forced to live in slums or outside the kingdom’s walls in shabby camps. Regardless, if there was something I could do to help people, surely I would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw dumb boys u meet are charming and youre kinda swooning already


	4. {003} Ul'dah: Close to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately i ended up hella behind in trying to write [ also got distracted by oneshots of future concepts + planning for future arcs???? whoops??? ] but, hey, we got a real long one today; however, there are mentions and a short discussion of child abuse

By the time the carriage arrives at Ul’dah the sun has gone through its cycles of screaming at the world it’s noon and now reached a low point to say the evening was here. That’s great in all but it still sucks. My dumbass may have been raised in Florida but that no way means I’m okay with the burning hot goddamn sun. . . . The fact I’m in armor does _not_ help at all.

The subtle use of ice magic _does_ however.

It’s not an overbearing chill but a calm soothing feeling that helps me survive in the sun as I unload the twins’ cargo. The two seem to talk -- or argue perhaps -- for a few moments before the young man offers me a small sachel that jingles. Coins perhaps? I blink at it.

. . . Is he. . . Is he trying to give me a tip for helping him with their bags?

“I-I don't need money.” I fumble, kinda caught off guard for just doing something rather decent. 

“Nonsense.” The young man smiles, pushing the bag of coins into my hand. I just awkwardly stare at it, not sure of what to say or do with it. I. . .I honestly didn't need it but it didn't seem like this kid was going to accept that. “Any adventurer needs some Gil to begin their endeavors. I think you deserve something, especially since your actions saved my life from an early return to the lifestream.”

Return to the _what_? With some thought I suppose that's the concept of the afterlife in this world. . . Regardless, he takes the chance to place the satchel in my hand as I’m mauling over my thoughts and departs with his sibling. I turn back to Brentt in attempt to offer help but it seems he’s already gone off to offer work to the refugees by the gates of the city to help transport his goods to the appointed location. 

. . .That leaves just me and Thancred.

We glance to each other, a pleasant smile plastered on his face before he bows before me.

“Very well, we have arrived in Ul’dah. Just head a little down the road and you’ll arrive at an Aetheryte Shard, it will be right outside The Quicksand -- the local Adventurer Guild.” A glimmering and warm smile spreads across his face before he removes the bag strapped to his backside and skillfully removes a lyre.

“If you wish to find me anon, my Eastern Lily, you may find me at the fountain before the Milvaneth Sacrarium where I shall serenade to the public. It’s not far from Onyx Lane, outside the Mining Guild. I do hope to be blessed with a vision of your beauty once more.”

Playboys are hardly my type -- I’m more for the soft guys or a tough guy with a squishy center to be honest -- but there’s a rare few that will garner my attention. Ryoji, Zelos and Jojo are case and point of this

Thancred didn't have to help me. He could have fucked off as soon as I pointed out I was married. He did not. He was still helpful and accommodating to my confusion and was clearly concerned about the concept that I could end up captured and Tempered -- whatever that means.

Although personality is always a major consideration for a partner . . . I can’t deny that he was rather good to look at. His smile was absolutely wonderful and I could get lost in his eyes for hours.

I’m smitten and I absolutely hate it.

I hardly know the guy but he’s been so sweet so far so of course I’m swept off my feet like a dumbass. What a disaster.

Regardless, I shake my head and make my way over to the crystal shard Thancred mentioned. It’s surrounded by a few other people dressed in a variety of gear and equipped with weapons -- adventures I suppose -- and I watch as one holds their hand out to the crystal, only to vanish before my eyes.

“Have you not used the Aethernet before?” A voice questions. A sharp, authoritative and get soft voice.

I nearly jump out of my skin. I recognize that voice after all.

I reel around to be face to face with someone I love and cherish so. My wife Tifa Vanderbilt. But she looked. . . different than usual, not that she was any less beautiful, but _different_.

Her long light blue hair was tied up, her usual braids and ribbon weaved into her ponytail and a yellow viola decorated her hair. Surprisingly, she was wearing a dark brown leather harness accented with a dark purple colors, a pair of chestnut brown pants, dark purple hard leather caligae and a pair of leather fingerless gloves. To top that off, she had a pair of horas strapped to her belt.

Since when did she carry weapons? The world Tifa and I came from was one without adventures roaming -- not to say it was without conflict -- our Earth didn’t have that kind of situation that allowed that sort of situation to flourish. 

Besides, I saw her only days ago and yet, she now looks like a well versed fighter. . . And how did she get here before me? I sent the message that I would be away for work not even a day ago.

“N-No.” I stupidly sputter. “I haven’t. I just arrived not long ago.” She nods her head, her golden eyes practically staring into my soul.

“Beings use their aether to get around the citystates or location to location. They’re like beacons that provide a point by point location system to enter and exit.”

“I see. . .” I muse, nodding to myself. So it’s a simple teleportation system. Useful for getting around for sure. “But. . . what’s aether?”

“How can you not know what aether is?” A young rabbit like woman questions, an indeterminable accent in her voice.

“Aether deficiency _is_ a thing.” The male Lalafel next to her points out. She gives him a hard look.

“Even with a deficiency one would know what aether is!” It seems I have missed something rather important here. I turn back to Tifa and give her a smile. 

“Well, anyway, thank you for the information Tifa.” Her expression immediately becomes unreadable as she stares at me. It takes several moments and the impact of a fist to my face to realize why. 

She has absolutely no way to recognize me so as far as she’s aware I’m just a stalker. 

Tragically, I’m left with no time to explain myself before she briskly turns on her heels and stalks down the street to an unknown location. Other adventures don’t raise a finger to help me -- most likely because they’ve come to the same conclusion as me -- and they quickly dispersed. 

I don’t blame them for that.

So I awkwardly pull myself to my feet and waddle up the stairs to the Quicksand’s entrance. It’s not a grand or over the top building but it’s not so simple. It starts as a circular shape, on the ground floor are a series of counters and bulletin boards offering jobs for adventures. In addition there was a bar and grill right next to a check-in desk for the connecting inn.

The room dips in the center, creating a lower section where tables were placed and adventures dined and conversed with others or clients from their jobs.

“Oi, little Raen!” A voice calls out and I immediately turn to it. Sitting at a nearby table was a man with navy blue skin and dark curled draconic horns and matching tail. Oh. He must be an Auri as well. 

But what’s a Raen? Is it one of the clans? Thancred didn't talk about the nuances of Auri clans, assuming I was a genuine Auri and all. So I stupidly point to myself and the Au Ra before me let’s out a loud laugh, getting just about everyone’s attention. 

_im fucking dying obama_

why is he bringing so much attention to the two of us?

Being put on the spot I quickly take a seat at the table but he hardly seems to be aware of that, instead he just seems . . . happy. Looking around the room I note no one is looking our way anymore but there’s also a lack of other Auri. . . So, he’s happy to see another of his race?

Given that happy grin on his face, that just might be it. Regardless, he’s gleefully shouting to a nearby barmaid to get the two of us a drink and to place it on his tab. The woman smiles -- not forced or anything, meaning she’s used to this boysterious attitude of his -- and happily walks off to get his order. 

In the meantime, I give him a glance over, quietly noting he was in possession of a sanxian -- a traditional chinese three string instrument -- and both a bow and a quiver of arrows. Despite my initial thoughts, it seems the Far East is not entirely a replica of the Japan I know, but perhaps other Eastern countries as well. This comes up because the design was very reminiscent of the gong bow and there was a leather ring on his thumb -- yet another hint to the Chinese origins.

His clothes are another story however. Something that was comfortable to travel in and as well defend himself. Nothing about it screams musician or warrior specifically. It’s between both and it was definitely Chinese. Or was it Mongolian? I’m unfortunately clueless about Chinese culture when compared to Japanese -- and I’m only so well versed in the ladder due to many of my partners coming from a variation of Japan on their own worlds. 

“Come! Little Raen, what is your name? The names my parents bestowed upon me was Adya! The sun! Isn't that amusing?!” He laughs rather loudly, clearly pleased with this . . . pun I guess. I clearly failed to hide my confusion seeing how he gives me an awkward smile and rubs the back of his head. “Ah, let me guess, your family must have come to the West in your youth. I apologize. I must have overwhelmed you!”

“Not really.” I sputter. “It’s not the worse to happen to me. Besides, I'd love to hear more about our shared homeland.” Despite it not being my actual homeland that doesn't dampen my own curiosity about it. Perhaps knowing more about this land will help me complete whatever Ajisai’s final wish is. 

Thankfully, that brings a smile back to his face and his eyes light up just a bit. Adya eagerly tells the tale of the Auri, how they -- according to their creation myth -- were born. In the beginning there was the Dawn Father Azim, god of the sun, and the Dusk Mother Nhaama, goddess of the moon, and together they created the world.

However, they quickly began to quarrel over who would rule over this new world. They created morals -- the Raen, the children of the dawn, and the Xaela, the children of the dusk -- to serve as their proxies in this war. This war soon reached a pinnacle moment where the two sides lowered their weapons to learn how to put their differences aside and learned to love another.

Upon witnessing this, Azim and Nhaama decided to return to the heavens and bequeathed the world to their children. This land is now known as the Azim Steppe, the ancestral homeland to all Auri, even if most Raen left their homelands to a place called Othard -- which explains the difference in our names.

Regardless, upon hearing this tale, understood why he thought his name was amusing. My white scales would indicate my lineage to Azim while his black scales would initiate his own to Nhaama. A child of the moon named after the sun. It was rather cute. Not to mention it matched his personality -- his eyes sparkled and he was boisterous and loud in a charming way that caused some people to listen to his tale.

“Ah, you haven’t taken a sip of your drink little Raen!” He frowns. I blink, realizing I’ve been staring at the cup in my hands for the last few moments. “Is it not to your liking? Or. . . Ah, I may have assumed you would like to indulge in such vices! I apologize.” I quickly shake my head.

“No, no. I was more interested in your tale to be honest.” I smile. “But the truth is, I don’t drink often. One of my beloved husbands had an abusive alcoholic for a father so I avoided it for a long time. We’ve talked about it so I don’t feel guilty about wanting a drink once in a while . . .” Adya makes a look of disgust.

“What a terrible man. I hope he’s behind bars to rot like the trash he is!” A smirk settles across my face.

“Oh yeah, he was the mayor of our town so his embezzlement got him years behind bars along with the abuse of his son. . .” I take a sip of my drink. As mentioned, I'm not much of a drinker, only for social events really but this isn’t half bad -- a bit bitter but a hint of fruit. “Also the fact I baited him into assaulting me helped. Although it really didn’t take much to piss him off.” Even at the young age of sixteen I had my immortality powers so it wasn’t like I was left with anything permanent from the attack. Although I had to will my healing powers to kick into action so quickly so the police could get photographic evidence.

“How bold!” Adya gasps. “Pray tell, why did you risk your own safety?”

“Daren, my dear husband, was abused all his life because his mother died in labor and that drunk bastard always told it was his fault. Unfortunately, if you tell someone something for so long they will believe it. . .” The bullying in my childhood taught me this and, along with the betrayal of people I valued as friends, taught me how words can scar people and leave permanent damage behind -- which tragically took shape of chronic depression for me.

It’s been at least fifteen years since middle school and I’ve gotten better. We both have; but the scars from our troubled times still remain.

“And so, he took the abuse.” I continue in a soft voice. “Regardless, after a certain event, I knew I couldn't simply stand by and wait for him to take charge. I had to make the biggest scene possible to make sure the man would end up behind bars.”

The fact that I -- or rather, my family -- was semi-famous in the city due to our popular boarding house and bakery certainly helped. My dad absolutely rioted when he learned what had happened and many other business owners and customers were pretty mad to learn that the local delivery girl they’ve come to know and love was ‘ruthlessly attacked’ and this anger rose to an even higher pitch as the embezzlement came to light.

“I see, you’re quite devilish little Raen.” Adya smiles. “It seems you have quite the fitting job as a Paladin. You must be a sufficient Tank in combat as wall.”

what

“Oh? You seem confused.” He curiously points out. 

“Well, I’ve never heard the phrase Tank used in conjunction with Paladin.” I confess.

“Ah, that’s fair.” He nods with understanding. “They’re a Role classification used when parties are assembled for certain quests, explorations or dungeons. Tanks are classes or jobs that can handle heavy hits and specialize in protection. Then there’s DPS-- damage per second -- as the name implies these classes specialize in hitting the enemy as hard and as fast as they can. They can specialize in melee, ranged or magical attacks, this all depends on the class or job they specialize in.” He motions to his set of bow and arrows leaning against the table leg. “For example, a Bard like myself would be a ranged attacker. While a Pugilist, which are frequently seen around the citystate, are considered to be apart of the melee class.”

Pugilist. . . If I remember right, that’s another word for boxer or a professional one at least. Ugh. Words are complicated. I’m lucky my WiFi plan works on a multiverse scale so I can google things like this. . .

“And the last Role would be Healer, right?” With a smile Adya nods his head.

“You got it! An ideal party is made from two DPSes, one Tank and one Healer. The harder the battle is, the size of the party doubles. There’s even raids on large and unknown locations, resulting in a team of twenty four warriors to carry on the job.” With excitement he goes onto explain that there’s a location called The Wolf’s Den where teams representing the three different Grand Companies will combat against each other for victory and to help gather data about the fallen Allagan Empire. These battles apparently accommodated 72 fighters per match. Fucking intense.

His excited rambles are cut short as an idea suddenly strikes him and his grin grows even larger. “Why don’t I give you a tour around the city state? I can even show you where the other Aetheryte Shards are so you can attune to them! Once you map the whole web you can use them to instantly teleport to one of the major exits to quickly leave.”

“Huh, that would be an advantage. . . but I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you. . .” 

“I wouldn't mind it at all! Madam Monodi wont be needing me on stage for a few hours, it would be more than enough time to show you around!” A beat passes before he realizes something. “But perhaps you should speak to the madam herself. You will need to register yourself in the Guild after all to start your tale of heroism.” With a smile he motions across the room to a Lalafell woman speaking to an adventurer of her race that had a lance strapped to their backside.

The woman in question although was rather, uh, pretty. Her red-brown hair tied up in duo buns, decorated with a beautifully crafted hair clip and wearing woolen clothes -- the best choice if living out in the desert I suppose. The two exchange goodbyes and she folds her hands together, looking out at the sea of customers with a smile on her face. Adya gives me a smile and a thumbs up, encouraging me to greet the woman. The awkward feeling of anxiety stupidly creeps up as I approach the desk in question and she locks eyes with me, a welcoming smile on her face.

“Um, madam Monodi?” I spit out once I’m finally before her.

“Oh my, did Adya put you up to that?” She laughs. I awkwardly laugh in return. “I figured as much. He’s a good boy, that Adya, and while I don’t know much about his people I can already see that he’s beyond ecstatic to finally meet one of his own race after so long. Most Auri seem to hide up in the mountains or by the sea.” She decides to clap her hands and change the subject by inquiring if I know about the situations involving the Amalj'aa and Garlean army.

“Yeah, I vaguely know of these things. A man named Thancred gave me some information, enough to make it clear it’s bad news bears.”

“Bad news bears?” She repeats. Monodi hums thoughtfully before laughing a bit. “Is that what the kids are saying now?” I curse my immortality for making me look so babyface. It’s not as bad where it made me look thirteen for a while before I figured out how to force some adjustments to make me look a little older. “Oh never mind that, you be careful with that flirt. He’s a good boy at heart but he’s got a way with words to sweep anyone off their feet!” Amusingly, she almost sounds like a scolding mother as she reaches for a parchment of paper under the counter.

“Yeah, he made that pretty clear.” I sigh. “I was pretty clueless about a few things and he helped me out but he goes off to call me an ‘Eastern Lily’.” The shuffling stops for a moment but it quickly picks up again for an inkwell and feathered pen to be placed aside the paper before me.

“I’ll be damned. Thancred never gives personalized nicknames to anyone. You must have caught his fancy.” I very loudly and audibly wheeze, causing the entire Quicksand to look my way for several moments before returning back to their business.

“I don’t think so.” I sputter out, my cheeks a bright red hue. I fumble to grab the pen and fill out the paperwork before me. It didn’t ask for much thankfully, just basic things like my name, age, date of birth and family contact should something befall me.

“Let’s see. . .Khrystie Melody. Twenty and nine suns old.” There’s a pause as she looks at the date of birth. She squints her eyes and looks back at my face. I sweat a bit. “Five-twenty nine? I suppose you might use different calendars in your country of origin. . . I remember Adya having a bit of trouble with that once he came to Eorzea. Well, incase someone asks in the future and assuming you mean the fifth month in the year, it would be written or spoken as ‘29th Sun of the Third Astral Moon’.”

thanks i hate it

Well, its less hate and more ‘this is weird and confusing and not what im used to but i have no right to bitch about it since this is their culture and all’ so all I can do is nod my head while trying to figure out the rest of the months in a calendar year but I’m very clearly missing something in the pattern here if May is going to be the Third Astral Moon.

“But don’t worry too much about it.” Monodi smiles. “If you need help, I’ll be here and I’m sure Adya will be too! Now, knowing him he’s eager to give you a tour, right?” Seeing the surprised look on my face, she continues to grin. “Think of this as your first quest, take a tour around the city and attune yourself to the aetherytes.” With the little quest issued, she waves goodbye. I return the farewell and turn to leave, only to smash right into Adya’s chest. He simply laughs and pulls me along, right out of the Quicksand and onto the streets of Ul’dah.

The first Aetherite he leads me to is the one situated in the central plaza. Numerous adventures were to be present at the moment, almost clogging the area, but I choose to focus on the size of the crystal before me. It was incredibly huge, towering and kinda ominous in a way. However I simply chose to believe the size was relatively harmless, not to mention the one at Black Brush Station was about the same size as well, perhaps the size was just due to making a large enough beacon and to sustain the amount of people coming in and out.

“Come now little Raen,” Adyn smiles. “All you must do is hold your hand out and concentrate.”

Simple enough.

While I may not have aether, my adaptation abilities will probably figure something out. Huh. Sho is going to have a problem with that. Unlike Mel or myself, the former who uses time and space magic to zip around location to location, he doesn't have that sort of resourcefulness due to the fact that he’s borrowing power from the fragment of the Crawling Chaos inside of him. He’s maintained a good control over it, of course, but there's still some issues in getting said power to do what he wants sometimes. 

Nevertheless, I extend my hand towards the crystal and I block out the noise of the people to focus solely on the targeted item. Slowly, I feel someone radiating off the giant shimmering rock, an unknown and yet familiar element, and I breathe it in. The magic twining and threading through by body to take anchor in my soul, whispering to the magics within it. 

And I feel it intertwine, weaving itself into her soul, easily accepting and making minor adjustments to properly utilize this new power. Nothing feels different but I’m certain that there was a change. It must have appeared so on the outside seeing how Adya was grinning with glee and almost vibrating with excitement. 

“Now that you're attuned little Raen, allow me to guide you to the Hustling Strip! From there we will work our way to the Merchant Strip and then back to The Ruby Road Exchange.” I nod my head and follow after him, walking along the path. Not far into our walk he points out a woman standing in front of a metal weathervane decorated with a Chocobo and jotting down her recordings on a parchment of paper.

“That’s a Skywatcher. They’ll be able to tell you the weather in the future.” He informs, a grin on his lips. “Very useful for adventuring I’d say!” Which is true. Knowing the weather can help make or break a plan. “And the building next to it is the Hall of Flames, home of the Immortal Flames.”

A beat passes.

“I thought the police around here was called the Brass Blades?” I dumbly reply, pointing at the building in question. He stares back for several moments and laughs, casually waving it off.

“No, no! Your confusion is understandable but the Immortal Flames are a Grand Company! As our world is raked with calamities they were organized to help prepare for these inevitable disasters, although they are nowhere near the glory they once stood at nearly a thousand and five hundred years ago.”

“The last disaster was that long ago?” I ponder in confusion. That didn’t seem right. The vision Lightning showed me seemed to be recent but, then again, I don’t know much about this world so how can I _really_ claim that vision actually was recent? Glancing over to Adya I note the somber and sympathetic look on his face.

“Actually, it was five years ago. I do not blame you nor harbor any ill feelings due to your lack of memory of the event. According to madam Monodi many people’s memories of the event are a mess, some have multiple different versions of how the events played out in their head.”

“Oh. That sucks.” Wow. What a brilliant thing to say. Christ.

Despite me basically putting my foot in my mouth Adya smiles and continues with our journey. We pass some people handing out fliers for the coliseum, and the coliseum itself, to climb a flight of stairs down a hall. A sudden bump to my backside nearly causes me to lose my footing out of sheer surprise. 

“I-I’m sorry!” The Lalafell sputters, holding his supplies to his chest. “I didn't mean to--!!”

“It’s fine.” I smile. Adya grins as well, leaning down to pick up a fallen vial of some sorts and offers it back to the young man. He gasps in surprise, looking over the contents in his arm to realize he really was missing one of the ingredients for . . . whatever he was making.

“Still hard at work are ya, Cocobusi?” Adya smiles. In return a smile breaks across the Lalafell’s anxious face as he eagerly nods his head.

“But of course! One my work is complete I’ll most certainly be able to become a Thaumaturge!” A What. “Just like my brothers!” Whatever it is, the young man looks rather eager to join the ranks with his siblings. Adya smiles,waving farewell to the young man before and as soon as he scampers off, he turns to me in order to explain that the boy is a member of the Alchemist Guild and was determined to enhance his Aether Pool in order to join the Thaumaturge Guild with his brothers, who happen to lead it.

All five of them. 

* * *

Adya is both kind, helpful and informative on our tour around the city-state, with an all too eager grin on his face. It was nice and all, but he was perhaps a bit too kind. As soon as someone came up to him and asked for help or advice he was willing to help. Thus leading to the situation at hand.

A barmaid from the Quicksand had come rushing up to him as soon as she spotted him.

“Adya, I hate to interrupt the tour with your friend but the upcoming entertainer canceled at the last moment and we need you to fill in for them. We’ll pay extra for your time of course!” Instead of his usual smiles he looks anxiously at me and back to the woman. Is he . . . looking at me for advice?

“I mean, I’m not going to stop you from doing your job. I’m sure the other had to cancel for a good reason and I’m sure they would appreciate you covering for them.” A grin splits swiftly splits across his face. He gratefully bows, a gesture I kindly return, and hurries off with the barmaid. Now left alone in the Merchant Strip I look around a bit awkwardly, there is nothing but long halls all around me and people petting their wears or discussing business, all of which makes me stand out of place quite a bit and the longer I stand around the increasingly obvious it becomes to them that I am absolutely clueless. I quickly, and hastily, make an exit down a random hallway.

I thank the Council, beyond glad that the hall I choose at random brought me to an open air space that provided me with fresh air. I kneel over, grabbing at my knees in an attempt to calm myself and gather my thoughts. Right. This was a city accustomed to new adventures coming so some citizens had to encounter some lost people before. It wouldn't be weird if I walked up to someone and asked for help, right?

Just as I lift my head I realize someone is gracefully plucking the strings of an instrument, filling the air with lovely music and . . . I immediately damn Aphrodite the moment I spotted Thancred sitting at the fountain as young women and men swooned over him. He had a bit of a cocky look to him when we first met but now, he had a certain calmness to him and the lightly glowing lights in the fountain gave him an almost ethereal appearance that only made him prettier.

im going to die

He plucks the final string of his lute, a pleased and all too happy smile on his face before sliding off the edge of the fountain. He carefully handles his instrument as he bows to his audience, who proceed to cheer for him, clapping and those especially enamored by him begin cooing over him. He all too happily takes the attention in with his charming grin on his face. As people begin to disperse, chattering among themselves, some of his adoring fans step forward to offer him flowers and even more words of praise -- some being as bold to stroke his arm and flutter lashes.

I, very openly, make a barfing sound. It’s not a surprise that I’m given some dirty looks and I swiftly look away, sweating just a bit, but to everyone’s surprise Thancred lets out a little laugh. The surprises keep coming as he side steps his admirers to walk right up to me with a kind smile on his face.

“My Eastern Lily, I didn't think you would take up my invitation to watch my show!” His admirers loudly gasp and some look out right offended or near in tears.

 _You Absolute_ **_TOOL_ **.

“Should you seriously be calling me that with your fans around?” I deadpan. He hums, as if he's actually pondering this.

“But, were you not the one who insisted if I should call you something it should be your favorite flower?” He counters. I just give him A Look because he's going to get me killed by his fans at this rate but he just keeps smiling until a flustered look crossed his face, perhaps realizing how he appeared. He abruptly stands tall and turns back to his fans, soothing them and informing them that the two of us are simply acquaintances. It takes a bit of work but the fact they’re now the center of his attention, they quickly calm down and begin to coo over him once more, offering their gifts to him yet again. 

Thancred smiles graciously, giving kind words in return that causes his admirers to go weak in their knees as he accepts their gifts. Interestingly, despite accepting the items he doesn't exactly seem particularly interested in them. Perhaps he’s received too many bouquets that they don’t appeal to him anymore but he isnt going to be rude and ignore the gifts offered to him.

Soon enough the crowd disperses and the two of us were left alone. He lets out a small sigh before turning to me with a smile on his face.

“So, did you miss me, my Eastern Lily?”

“No.” I spit out, face flushed red. He blinks, his eyes wide with surprise and almost baffled that my words came out in a wheeze. Flustered, I try to hide behind my hand in an attempt to escape my own embarrassment. In doing so I glance aside and in that moment, I notice that someone is staring right at me. Raising a brow, he looks over as well to see a man dressed in a black robe and a mask. The unknown person just stares for several long moments before he, rather abruptly, dabs. We both just stare at this guy in utter confusion but this mysterious person says absolutely nothing and takes his leave.

“A friend of yours . . .?” Thancred asks. 

“I think?” I slowly respond. He shoots me a look, apparently not expecting the response as he was simply jesting. Regardless, there’s really only one option of who it could be but why would he make contact like that? “It doesn't matter.” I sigh. Thancred furrows his brows before stepping forward to be a little closer to me. 

What? Is he suspicious of him. . .? And he’s trying to keep an eye out for me?

“Hmm. . . Even so, for you to show up at my show, it’s quite a pleasant surprise.” And I’m back to blushing.

“It wasn’t on purpose.” I mumble with my cheeks blazing red. “Adya was giving me a tour and then he had to leave, well, I told him to go ahead since the act before him canceled suddenly! I guess he thought I would be fine. . .?” I awkwardly laugh as my voice trails, a crooked smile on my face. Thancred gives me a thoughtful look for several long moments before sighing.

“Yes, that sounds like him. . .” A smile splits across his face and he dramatically kneels before me, which only serves to embarrass me even more once again. “Then, would the lady mind if I escort her back to The Quicksand?”

“Oh, I, uh, would like that actually. . .” I smile a bit nervously. He rises to his feet, offering his arm to me, which I take without much thought as many of my partner’s have offered their arm to me so many times that it's second nature. It’s only after a light blush appears on his cheeks do I realize he meant it as a jest but I don’t let go. I find myself satisfied knowing that I got him flustered. Even just a little. So Thancred begin our return to The Quicksand, pointing out a few guilds, along with other important shops or locations that may help me in future adventures. I listen to everything he has to say with a smile on my face and together we pass the Gladiator Guild, continuing our way down the street until we reach the Ruby Plaza. 

It was. . . really nice actually. A walk with a cute boy with a pretty kind personality under the nighttime sky. If, in that moment, I took a step back and looked at the two of us, it would have looked like we were lovers or something despite the fact I was a very affectionate person.

“You seem happy.” Thancred points out. I immediately blush, fumbling over my words in an attempt to explain myself but nothing of use came out. Great job dumbass. 

“It’s just. . . nice. . .” I finally manage after what seems like an eternity. “Just, walking and talking to you is nice. You don't have to do these things you do for me, especially after I made it clear I’m already in a relationship, but you're still as nice as before and sometimes, it’s hard to find people who maintain such kindness and good will after the truth is out in the open.”

“They sound like they are unworthy of your time and efforts.” He quickly replies, a hint of disgust in his voice. I let out a small laugh in return.

“That much is true.” I muse. “I’d drop a person like a hot potato after that.” He pauses for a moment, giving me a confused look as if I’ve said something very strange. 

“‘Hot potato?’” He repeats. “Do you mean ‘hot popoto’?” I couldn’t help but let out a laugh. It’s a very dumb reason to laugh all in all but it I’m a little too easily entertained. It wasn’t the name I expected to be attached to a root vegetable I knew quite.

“Popoto? Is that what it’s called around here?” Once more, his lips quirk into a smile. “Nevertheless, you turned out to be much nicer than I thought at first. You could have just. . .” I uselessly shrug my shoulders, a smile on my face. “Brushed me aside and thought helping me is more of a bother, which seems to be an attitude that a number of people have aimed at me as a foreigner despite the fact it seems their economy relies on adventures to some extent. It's pretty ridiculous.”

“Yes, the people of Ul’dah are far more content with Gil in their pocket and wine in their belly.” Thancred muses. I give him a pointed look, or rather, more at his words than anything, and let out a heavy sigh.

“Hardly seems appropriate for a nation under siege.” I huff. This is met with a heavy sigh from Thancred.

“True, but perhaps this is their way to cope with things falling apart.” Which may be true. As the world collapses it’s not strange to think that people will try to ignore it by doing things they’re used to. Not the healthiest but not the worse thing to do out there. Usually anyway.

Before my train of thought can continue any further a loud explosion and flashes of colorful light fills the air. The surprise of it causes me to jump just a bit, causing Thancred to blink but a somber look crossed his face soon enough.

“Ah, I suppose you would have no idea about The Rising, given the timing of your arrival and all. . .” Together we watch fireworks take flight in the night sky -- colorful beams twisting and twirling in the air, flowers blooming in the sky and sparkles of lights taking shape of things I’m not so familiar with. Beside me Thancred was looking up to the sky, a complex expression on his face as he takes in the display. “It is. . . our rebirth.”

“Rebirth?” I repeat, not quite catching onto what he was saying.

“When the Seventh Umbral Calamity happened, our world -- everything we knew -- was torn asunder. So many people died and the land of Eorzea was twisted and shaped from the epicenter of the incident. And yet. . . despite that,” Despite the depressing words he just uttered, a smile makes its way across his face. “We rise one more.We keep living and remember that day and those we lost.”

“. . .Did you. . . Did you lose someone Thancred?” He doesn't answer, not does he look at me, for several moments. It’s . . . almost like he’s baffled someone would ask him this. “What? Do none of your adoring fans ask how you feel or what happens in your life?” He laughs a little, his expression looking a bit haggard but the instance colorful light dances over his face once more his expression changes to a blank slate.

“Aye. I did lose someone in the Calamity.” 

“Who was it?” I ask without much thought. He raises his brow, giving me a look before I realize that probably isn’t appropriate given how we _literally_ just met today. “S-Sorry!” I sputter. “Whoever they were and whatever connection you had, they’re most likely watching over you from the Gray Garden.”

“The Gray Garden?” Wow. Way to put my foot in my mouth. The Gray Garden is obviously not a concept people know, as a Goddess I have privy to that information -- especially since I planted Yagrasill in the center of the Garden.

It, unfortunately, becomes even more complicated to discuss when you take in the fact that many different cultures and religions have different ideas of what the afterlife is. It is not to say their gods are fake or anything of that nature, they most likely do exist within the rules and confines of their world but it is The Council who stands above them.

And it is The Council that painstakingly carries out the reincarnation process by judging, purifying and preparing souls for a new life. The Gray Garden is simply the location where those souls reside as they go through the process.

“The afterlife.” I explain, finally deciding on the best way to explain it. “It’s what I believe in anyway. A place where all fallen souls gather before preparing for reincarnation.” Thancred gives me a thoughtful look for several long moments before cracking a smile.

“I never thought much about reincarnation, but if a man like him could be reborn again, I think it would benefit the world.”

“So, I guess you looked up to this guy then, huh?” I muse. 

“I owe quite a bit to him.” He smiles but I’d have to be blind to not see the hurt hidden under it. We stand around a little longer to watch the fireworks before leading me back to the stairs leading up to the Quicksand. He releases my hand, gracefully bowing before me once more. “Your destination, my Eastern Lily.” With a smile, I nod my head.

“Thank you. You've saved me once again.” I playfully curtsy once more. “Well, good night and perhaps I’ll see you tomorrow.” He quirks a brow, a playful grin on his face.

“Perhaps? We could certainly arrange something.” I let out a laugh, somehow amused by how interested he is to see me once again.

“We never know what tomorrow will bring.” Grinning, I make my way up the flight of stairs, pausing by the fountain to turn around and wave at him once more. He waves back, which makes my smile grow a bit wider, before I enter the building.

In the time during my departure left the lights were dimmed and the remaining ones were focused on the stage where Adya strummed the strings of his sanxian with a calm and serene look on his face. People quietly talked to their friends and teammates while most entranced by the music he crafted with ease. And yet, I inevitably feel awkwardness sink in once more so I glance around the area to find somewhere to sit. My eyes rest on the table where I sat with the Bard hours ago, only to find someone else sitting there, thankfully a familiar face. I grab the back of the chair, pulling it out to sit down.

“Hey, how you doing pretty boy?” I grin, playfully winking as I’m about to sit down. Unfortunately, he makes a face of disgust.

“Don’t touch me, I’m gay.” He spits out in a hushed hiss. I make a face right at him as that’s not the response I was expecting.

“No fucking shit dude.” I deadpan. His face screws into further disgust.

“Then why the fuck are you hitting on me?” A beat passes and I realize _why_ he’s acting like this. The dumbass can’t recognize me. I give him a judgmental look as I reach into my purse to grab my phone, speed dial a number and bring it to my ear. He looks at me like I’m absolutely batshit insane until we hear the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He slowly pulls his phone his phone out, looking between the screen and myself. Even slower, he lifts the phone to his ear.

“Hello. . .?”

“It’s me you absolute meme.”

“. . .Oh.” We both hang up and store our phones away. He lets out a sigh, looking between myself and the table, looking a bit embarrassed now that he realized what he shouted. A few moments passed before he motions to myself. “You weren’t wearing that when we dropped. Or looked like this either. What happened to you?”

“A troubled soul reached out to me, requesting for my aid to be put to rest. She thought it was appropriate to lend her body to me as well to complete this endeavor. You know. Like,” I continue in a low whisper. “Free real estate.” Mel visible attempts to contain his laughter and muffles it against a closed fist pressed to his lips, while I allow myself to laugh freely.

“So, helping dead people again.” He muses, threading his fingers together once he sets his elbows on the table surface. Of course he means nothing ill about that. As it turns out, to see ghosts while wearing a suppression accessory is not common among The Council so these final requests of the deceased are commonly given to me. But it feels as this spirit has given me something more than just information or a request. I’m just not sure what.

“It happens.” I simply wave off. “But what’s with you and dabbing at me when I was with someone by the fountain?” He gives me a look of confusion before he works it all out, leading to him groaning and resting his forehead against his arm.

“Oh great. Future me is gonna have to dab for you in the past.” I quietly snort.

“The wonders of time travel.” I tease. Mel lifts his head, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Speaking of that, how’s the training going?”

“Okay I guess.” I shrug before uselessly shaking my head. “Dilaria says I have potential, but I don't see it. My ability to manipulate time only seems to work in high strung or emotional moments. Even then, I’m not consciously making the command. It seems to simply happen.”

“Huh. For someone with such great adaptation abilities you really seem to suck at Cosmos Magic, huh?”

“Time and space is a fickle bitch.” I sigh. A moment of silence lulls between us and we watch Adyn perform until our cell phones vibrate -- alerting us of an incoming text. Seeing how it hit both of us at the same time, it had to be the work chat. “What does he want now?” I dramatically sigh, quickly typing in my pin. 

The phone makes its usual clicking sound as it opens, displaying the home screen which features a picture of my godparents -- a lovely trio of adults from the Kalos region -- and their adorable daughter. I smile fondly at the picture as my thumb taps against the Discord App where a brilliantly named group -- .*✫ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆ meme deities ☆.｡ﾟ･ﾟ✫*. -- has a red notification bubble.

Humming to myself, I jump to the photo room where the notification rests. It is there I find an image of what appears to be a Roegadyn, an ax in hand while wearing only a harness and leather. . . underwear?

What the fuck.

“Ah. Yes. Power Bottom.” I loudly wheeze with laughter.

“P-Power Bottom?”

“That’s his name. I mean, his brother is named Power Switch” Mel casually explains with a shrug of his shoulders. I stare at the picture longer and longer, my brain at a complete loss.

* * *

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
jfc  
this fcking guy

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
‘this guy’???  
you know him???

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
i mean   
kinda?  
we met on the carriage to the city   
and he insisted on giving me a tour  
hes wearing actual armor  
it was stabbing me the whole time  
but it looked like That

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
armor that looks like something else huh  
  
sounds useful 

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
for what  
your ass fashion choices

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
fuck u   
whats the point in kicking ass   
if i dont look cute as i do it???

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
thats useless

**Mel:**   
ladies youre both beautiful

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
o shit

**Mel:**   
future or past me

**Mel:**   
if i was past you, you would have already posted that

**Mel:**   
true

**Mel:**   
listen, short list of things to do  
get a you in each guild. you'll thank yourself for it later. also you SUPER need to go to the archery guild. don't ask. go.

**Bitch:**   
also fuck you sho

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
i need a way to distinguish you from the future you

**Bitch:**   
all his does is change my nickname for both past and future me, causing even more confusion.

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
how about now

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
hmmmmm  
yea  
acceptable

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
you know me so well khrystie

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   


**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   


**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   


**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
yall will be the death of me one day 

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
yall

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
y’all

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
y’all 

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
i fckin hate this family 

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
wait  
wtf  
is that shinji in the corner????

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
yeah  
turns out he and a couple of your partner’s jan ken pon’d to figure out who could come to this world and provide backup

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
**_WHY_ **

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
dungeon bullshit  
basically having backup we can rely on will be beneficial in the long run  
at least this way they wont question shit when you get injured and your injuries start spewing blue flames as you heal them  
who told them were on this world is beyond to me although 

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
please tell me hes the only one   
pls

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
yea

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
wait  
fuck  
tifa is here too 

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
oh  
oh yeah forgot she punched you by now

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
LMFAO  
WHAT THE FCK DID YOU DONTO GET UR FCKING NEEDY WIFE TO PUNCH U?!

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
one  
she isnt needy

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
lmfao  
yea she is

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
kinda

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
SECONDLY  
free real estate 

> <https://giphy.com/gifs/free-real-estate-8VSaCyIdcnbuE>

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
8\  
ghosts gotta stop doing that shit to your body

**miuwukitten { Khrystie }:**   
maybe some day 

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
what do you even look like now?

**Ace Prince { Mel }:**   
dragon

**Shotlord { Sho }:**   
wut

* * *

Once the doors to The Quicksand close behind her, his hand falls to his side and a rather serious, if not grim, expression crosses his face. 

Truth be told, Thancred is not sure what to think of that woman. 

He has not seen her in combat, but he’s not a fool. The way she carries herself say enough -- she’s been in her fair amount of battles and braved all sorts of dangers -- which would make sense _if_ he actually believed her story about being a refugee of the Far East. However, he doesn't. 

She’s absolutely clueless about far too much. Even when it came to _basic_ _vegetation_. Perhaps it has another name in the Far East but if she’s been living here for as long as she’s implied, there’s no way she would have made a basic mistake like that. 

But, despite all her oddities and suspicious details that surround her, she didn't seem to harbor ill intentions. . . for now anyway. He needed to investigate a little more to make certain of this.

The young man’s thoughts come to a halt for the moment as a ringing sound enters his ear. He calmly and casually brings his index and middle finger to his ear, an action that hardly makes him look out of place or even the slightest bit suspicious. 

“Ah, and to what do I owe this call from my dearest little sister?” Thancred teases, a gentle and affectionate smile on his face. After all, there’s only one woman who would call him via Linkpearl -- Minfilia Warde. A woman that deserves so much more than she was given and he. . . he hardly deserves the kindness she gives him despite his utter failure, which basically caused her life to fall apart.

Truth be told, he can't believe she’s always been eager to maintain contact with him or award him the title of ‘big brother’. It’s truly something he does not deserve. 

_“Don’t be coy,”_ The voice returns with an all to gentle and amused laugh. _“Someone hasn’t called home in a while so I had to check in.”_ Thancred lets out a hum, as if he’s contemplating the statement presented before him. He can't deny it. While preventing the summoning of a Primal is a high priority for their organization but they can't prevent all of these instances, so finding an adventurer -- like hell he’ll let Minfila do this herself -- with the Echo will benefit them and innocent people.

“Do not worry.” He calmly replies, his usual calm and confident tone present despite the fact he can hear Minfilia snorting just a bit. “I’m hard at work after all. Not to mention I think I’ve found a lead you’ve so desperately sought.”

 _“Have you? Truly?”_ The voice on the other line questions, eagerness all too evident in their tone.

“I cannot confirm. . .” Thancred replies, his tone rather firm as that serious expression covers his face once more. “But I cannot deny either. Things she says simply do not add up but she seems genuine in her desire to help others.” On the other end of the line, Minfillia thoughtfully hums as she takes in the information. 

_“Which makes one wonder why would she say things that simply doesn't make sense, right?”_ Thancred can't help but grin and comment a simple ‘atta girl’ because _of course_ Minfilia would know what he was trying to get at without giving too much away. He was still in public after all. _“And you’re not interested in this maiden because she looks beautiful, right?”_ Although it was a serious question it’s delivered as a tease that causes Thancred to smirk. He places a hand to his chest, letting out a dramatic gasp.

“Of course not! I do take my work seriously after all! While she’s quite a sight, there _is_ something unique about her.” Minfilia chuckles on the other end. He can practically see her face, bringing a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter and her eyes glimmering with joy. Tis a good expression for the girl. . . 

_“Very well, I pray you do not run yourself ragged in your investigation.”_

“Come now Minfila, when have I ever done that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> power bottom/switch is mel's alt account, enix didnt let him use power bottom but instead power switch, but power bottom lives on in our heart as an npc


	5. {004} Ul'dah: Taking the Red + We Must Rebuild Underneath the Sultantree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day early  
> dabs

A few days have passed since my arrival in Ul’dah, however, I can't say much progress has been made. I can't quite find a way to approach anyone and ask about the threat of the Garlean Empire or Primals without seriously looking out of place in this society, which would only hinder my quest. Also put me on the suspicious list to the Sultansworn, which is bad since they’re already keeping an eye on me. Some random ass person appearing in the city, causing a fuss with the local police and the owner of a Soul Stone relating to their job? Yeah. That looks _really_ good.

One way or another, I’ll have to make a connection with the saltana but I’m not so sure if I should pull out _that_ card just yet.

“Oh! You!” I pause for a moment, my foot extended as I was ready to take a step forward. Glancing off to the side, I notice a young woman, her clothes a bit dirty and her hair in messy side ponytails. Seeing how she has my attention, she wildly waves her arms, beckoning me over to her side. “Please, miss! You must help me! These terrible men grabbed me and my younger sister! I-I managed to get away when a traveler came to help but she never caught up! She still needs help! I-I don't have much but--! I’ll do anything to help her!”

Now, I’d have to be outright heartless to ignore a tearful and genuine plead from someone in need.

“Alright, which way are they?” I question, a serious look on my face. The girl tears up, overjoyed that someone would actually come to her aid. She points to the nearby gate -- The Gate of Thal -- anxiety on her face. 

“It was right through this gate. The man that stopped to help us, I think he was some sort of mage, but there were six men. Surely he can't handle all of them. . .” I nod to her, hastily taking my leave through the gate. It’s a short trek across the land when I spot a young woman hiding behind a Miqo’te man wearing red. He’s poised and ready in a fencer’s pose while his other hand is extended and some crystal like object levitates above it. His eyes are entirely focused and honed in on the three men dressed in black robes before him.

The girl, unfortunately, takes notice of me and shrieks without hesitation. It proves both a distraction for the Miqo’te man and an opportunity for the mages to attack the man. He seems to be more surprised by my sudden arrival than being hit but he quickly regains his footing and strikes back with a large swirl of wind that strikes all three of them.

I can clearly see this man is stronger than he seems, but like hell if I’m going to sit here and do nothing. It’s a Tank’s job to protect, right? The three black clad mages prepare a series of spells to fire off, but I jump in front of the crimson mage, my shield raised and lance in hand.

“Hey, look at me!” As I hoped -- and yet, didn't expect to actually work -- the lead enemy mage focuses on me with a glare. A beat passes. “Bitch.” And so, the spells are directed at me instead of the crimson mage. Glancing my way, he nods his head, a thankful smile on his lips. I manage to give him a quick thumbs up before I’m blasted with a variety of elemental spells -- fire, thunder and ice. None of which are particularly harmful against me given my affinity for elemental magic but it creates a burning sensation as the elements clash against each other.

I toss my shield at the lead mage’s face, maintaining his attention on me, and proceed to handle my spear in both hands. Spinning it, I proceed to jab it into the leg of one of the mages, who is then blasted with a burst of thunder magic. He goes down with a thud and I reel around to slam the butt of the lance into another man’s face and slashing him across his chest, tearing his robes in the process. 

It is then the crimson mage decides to finish this. He points to the lead mage, causing a beam of light to shoot forth from the tip of his finger and he pulls it taught like it’s a rope. He is surprisingly then propelled forward, now in the foes range to unleash a torrent of bladed strikes. The final mage falls to the ground and the Miqo’te man smirks just a bit as he sheathed his blade and returned his crystal to a holster on his hip.

“Now, who might you be?” He questions as I grab my shield from the ground and I stow my lance away.

“My name is Khrystie Melody,” I introduce, offering a hand to him. “The young woman’s sister asked for help so I came running as soon as I could. She was worried about the two of you.” He looks at my hand for several moments, almost. . . confused and suspicious before actually giving it a shake. 

“X’rhun Tia.” I do my best to maintain a calm smiling expression. The sudden coldness is not appreciated. “And why would a Sultiansworn come to the aid of an Ala Mhigan?”

“A what.” I repeat, completely baffled by his assumption. His brows furrow, looking even more annoyed by my idiotic confusion and bluntness.

“An Ala Mhigan.” He grits out, damn near crushing my hand. Or at least intended to. Given my line of work and immortality, I had a high tolerance to pain but the message was no way lost to me. He was really pissed off.

“Not that.” I return, an annoyed look on my face. I can’t necessarily blame him for the assumption in an honest retrospect -- it’s happened quite a few times over the passing days. In fact, the girl probably petitioned aid from me under that very same assumption in a dire time of need. “I inherited a legacy from a deceased friend -- her armor, arms and Soul Crystal. To be clear, I serve no one but those in need.” He stares long and hard at me before a smile graced his face and his grip loosens.

“Forgive my harsh reaction. I had heard tales of a Paladin that walks the streets, offering food and money to those in need -- even paying off debts -- but I thought it was all a fairytale made by the Saltansworns to better their image.”

“What can I say?” I uselessly shrug. “I have a bleeding heart. Besides, if I can lessen the burden on the Ala Mhigans, it’s better than nothing or trying to ignore them like other people seem to do.” He frowns at this reminder of his people’s suffering. At least, that’s my assumption. From what information I’ve managed to infer, he’s an Ala Mhigan himself and being left in this state of hopelessness where he can’t help others beyond saving them from dangerous encounters must be frustrating along with the fact that the government hasn’t been able to do much to help. Why is beyond me however.

“Still, it’s nice to see we share a distaste for those who would prey on defenseless children! It seems we are birds of a feather!”

“I mean, I am a mother, so I got an instinct to run and help kids.” I casually shrug. “But also, any decent person would help someone in need.”

“I, um,” The girl speaks up, fumbling with her fingers, unable to look me in the eye. “I-I would like to apologize for shouting, um, and thank you saving me!”

“It’s fine,” I smile. “If someone I didn't know approached me while some creepy guys were trying to kidnap me I’d panic too.” She sheepishly looks at her feet but X’rhun smiles gently, placing a hand on her backside. 

“Do not worry, it was my pleasure child. You are unharmed, yes?” She nods her head, almost swooning over the older Miqo’te. He turns back to me, his smile still present. “Good. Let us escort the brave lass back to her sister, then. Lead the way!” I have no idea why I’m supposed to lead the way back but I don’t really argue it since, with an afterthought it does make sense. I was the one who spoke to the sister after all. . . Nevertheless, I lead the way to the young woman, who immediately runs up to her sister with tears in her eyes, tackling her with a hug. The second sister stumbles a bit but eagerly returns the hug of her sister, giving her a pat on the back to comfort her.

“I’m so glad you're okay!” She weeps. “What did those horrible men want?” . . . A fair question I had to wonder. The girls -- dirt and messy hair aside -- were well dressed, implying despite being Ala Miganhs, their family was one of the lucky ones that managed to make quite a fair amount of gil and a decent living. Perhaps it was a kidnapping scheme?

The thought is put aside for a moment as the girl we just saved assures her sister that they’re safe as they’ve been saved by the Crimson Duelist -- an experienced fighter that fights with steel and spells. She turns to X’rhun, softly asking if she was right in this assumption. The Miqo’te blinks, looking a bit surprised before a distant look on his face with a small smile on his face.

“Hah, I did not expect to hear that name this far south in Eorzea.” With a smile, he removes his tricorn and bows before the two young women. They gasp, vibrating in glee as they realize with utter glee they’ve been saved by the very same hero from their bedtime stories. There’s a bit of a thoughtful look on X’rhun’s face as he return his hat to where it belongs. “Truly, I did not know the tales of my companions and myself were being shared with the youth of today.” He pauses, glancing my way for a moment with something like a thoughtful expression before smiling at the girls once more. “It seems today is full of pleasant surprises.”

weird flex but okay

“Allow me to walk you two young lasses home,” He offers but the girls shake their heads, assuring him they’ll be fine as the walk home wouldn't be too far. Hand in hand, they thank the two of us once more, wave goodbye with their free hands -- a gesture both X’ruhn and I return -- and scamper off.

“And away they skip, safe and happy.” He muses, joy threaded through his words. He turns back to me, a thoughtful expression once more before he offers a celebratory drink. _Bruh_ . I must have made a face at him as he very quickly broke out into laughter. “You need not feel compelled, my friend! Should the mood strike you, you’ll find me over at Black Brush Station. I find the ale served at the _Coffer & Coffin _most agreeable.”

the what and the where

I clearly must have missed this entire bar on the ride over because its not ringing any bells. . . All I can remember from the ride over is a stupid handsome man. Also a shitty cop. Fuck that guy. Although that feeling _has_ to mutual as one too many Brass Blades have given me shit over the past few days, only to stop when Momodi told them off or if Thancred happened to be around. . . They really didn’t like conflict with him for some reason. I wonder why?

would it be fucked up or what if he was like, a higher level officer or something

“Little Raen!!” Adyn’s voice suddenly shakes me from my thoughts, causing me to let out a shriek of surprise. Some people stop their shopping to look at me with annoyance or confusion, but Adyn is full of smiles. “I was waiting for you to finish your conversation with that Miqo’te in red but you were immediately lost in thought! You seem to be doing that a lot lately little Raen!”

“Uh, sorry about that.” I mumble, scratching the back of my head. Adyn continues to grin, reminding me that he promised to lead me to the Ul’dah Dispatch Yard once he finished his business. And seeing how he’s here now, that must mean he’s ready to go. As per usual, he hooks an arm around my neck and proceeds to talk about whatever is on his mind as he leads the way.

Thankfully, it turns out that the Dispatch Yard isn't that far off -- although if we took the other gate to Central Thanalan it would have been much quicker -- and it turns out to be the very same train station Mel once brought up when discussing how to arrive to my location. . . but it’s hardly anything to look at. It’s well past its prime however, to be fair, it was most likely placed on the backburner for other projects after the most recent Calamity. Nevertheless, Aydn gives me a hearty pat on the back and makes his return to Ul’dah, cheering about how he’ll buy me dinner tonight.

He’s so innocent. Does he have no idea what that means or implies?

Shaking my head with a sigh, I climb the station stairs and approach a Lalafell man with aged white hair and scruffy goatee. The poor man seemed to be nothing but exhausted with the bags under his eyes and glasses. I wasn't sure if I should really say anything at all given how wrecked this guy looked but he spins around to face me, taking a moment to adjust his glasses as he looked me over. 

“Well, you certainly look the part of an adventurer, my friend. Might you be the good soul Momodi advised me to expect, hm?” I nod my head and he offers his hand to me in return. How do I. . . How do I greet him? When I first met Momodi she was at a pretty average height, most likely due to a chair or stool. . .but I’m very much taller and I’ve never really been the tall one in a conversation. Am I supposed to squat? Or just ignore the difference?

I don't know if there’s some policy on this with Lalafells but I’m sticking my hand out anyway. Thankfully, he takes it without making any faces or complaints.

“I am Papashan, stationmaster of this humble Dispatch Yard.” He introduces himself with a nod of his head. “An empty title, I assure you. I truly am no more than a tired old Lalafell passing his final years in quiet and solitude. Twelve know there have been plenty of both these last five years since the Calamity struck. The devastation. . .was vast.” He sighs for a moment before looking out in the distance for a moment before looking at me once more with the hint of a smile on his face. 

“Yet now true Ul'dahns work together, doing all in our power to rebuild what was laid to ruin. By the sweat of our brows and the love of our home, we have rebuilt Ul'dah to the grandeur and majesty that you see today.” He then looks to the railroad that leads to a tunnel that’s boarded off at the moment with a wistful expression. “The railways which run through this Dispatch Yard, too, were born of the noble efforts of a great many souls but there is still much work to be done. The wounds left by the Calamity run deep. Isolated areas beyond our lines of supply remain, and there are places yet wanting for relief and restoration.” 

So, I guess I was right. This was indeed put on the back burner if it’s taken so long to begin work here despite the fact that it could be used to bring help to so many other people and towns. It’s like Thancred and Brentt said, the rich rule Ul’dah and are more conserved with making their lives lavish before helping those in need. What a useless bunch of fucks. I pull away from my thoughts when Papashan turns back to me with a serious expression.

“Ul'dah needs the aid of you and your brethren, friend. In fact, never has our need been more dire. Which brings me to the point, I suppose. I do believe I may have some work suited to one of your abilities.” I nod my head, standing a little taller to receive whatever orders he’s got. . . but he fucking. . . he fucking gives me three giant pretzels, each wrapped in paper. I cannot stop myself from staring at them in confusion and then back to the Lalafell, asking without words ‘what the fuck is this?’.

“It just so happens a number of sentries have been sent to guard the area.” He goes on about how they’ve been away from shade and the comforts of a bed and when combining that with hot days and cold nights, it would inevitably drive one mad. Which is fair. I’ve had experiences of that over the course of the years on various jobs. “It isn't much, but go and give them these twilight pretzels, would you? I find comfort food always helps when I feel like killing myself.”

_WHAT_

I don't vocalize my own confusion or anything but I’m sure my face said enough. I awkwardly walk off in search of the security personal scattered about the area. As I walk about, I quickly learn that the hired security was the fucking Saltansworn. The FUCKING Saltansworn. The first one I encounter -- a dark skinned Hyur man with his black hair in intricate braids -- gives me an odd look before reporting that the western and eastern front was clear. The awkward situation doesn't get any better as I offer him the pretzel. He goes on about how he can't fight on an empty stomach, which turns into a ramble about how he can't fight on any stomach as he has no stomach for fighting. . . 

Thanks. I didn't need to know about that. Honestly it makes me doubt the security of the Sultansworn. . .

The next guy I ran into was a Roe, who immediately told me to put the pretzel on the ground and place my hands above my head. I look at the pretzel, still wrapped in paper, then back on him. 

“Are you sure about that?” I question a brow raised. He responds to this by moving his hand to draw his sword. I immediately drop the pretzel and lift my hands into the air to show I am _totally_ not an enemy. The Roe stares at the pretzel for several moments before realizing it really isn't some dangerous object. . . and proceeds to pick it up off the ground before taking a bite out of it.

Nevermind the fact that it's probably contaminated now. . . With a mouthful of pretzel he comments that his new post has his nerves in a bit of a twist. God. What a shitty joke. Regardless, he assures me that the Dispatch Yard will be safe as long as he’s here and requests I pass along my thanks to Papashan for the pretzel.

Still. . . if that’s the case, why isn't he looking at the yard then? His spot on the hill gives him a pretty decent lay of the land. . . which would be useful if he was looking for somethin else. . . 

I put that thought aside for the moment and continue my job. The last Sultansworn I locate is a Lalafelle who complains about the weather and how this post will be the end of him. He gratefully takes the pretzel from me, practically consuming it one go, and shouts how he feels reborn. I guess a good snack can do that to a person. . . Nevertheless, I return to Papashan who looks like he’s dealing with a mix of emotions -- concern, fear and even eagerness. He immediately stands attentive once he notices me, questioning if the Sultansworn had anything to report and with a shake of my head, that smile that began to grow on his face was slapped right off. 

“I. . .oh, oh dear.” He murmurs, clearly trying to figure out what his next step should be. However, recalling my presents he offers me a couple of glass bottles containing a blue liquid. The entire time he seems to be lost in thought but, rather abruptly, he clenches his fists and jumps a bit. 

“Melody -- the time for concealment is past! The truth is, even before I had you deliver those pretzels, I was privy to some most unsettling news!” He rambles on about how the real reason I was instructed to meet the Sultansworn was because of a missing girl from a rather prestigious family -- the girl had apparently run away from home and he, for whatever reason, was ordered to ensure she safely returned home.

“The Sultansworn you met earlier are assisting with the search. Alas, it seems they have found no trace of her. I apologize for not being frank with you from the start, but we must proceed with caution─should word of her disappearance spread, I fear others with less honorable motives may join the hunt.”

“No, that makes perfect sense.” I assure him. “I think it's pretty clear she’s a rather important person if the Sultansworn got involved. And sharing information with someone you hardly know, even if introduced to you by someone you know, isn’t the best of ideas. However, you can count on me to do what I can to help.”

“Praise the Twelve, I knew I could count on you!” Papashan beams, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes, as he clasps his hands together. He takes in a serious look,. “I've instructed the others to expand the search, but Thanalan is vast and there are only so many of us.” I nodded my head in understanding and he begins to think of the lay of the land to figure out a good area for me to begin my search only for him to realize something rather crucial. “Oh yes! The young noblewoman's name is Lady Lilira. Please head southwest and look for her in the vicinity of the Sultantree. Good luck!”  
  


* * *

And so, when told to look for this Sultantree and search around there, I wasn't sure what tree that could possibly be but nature soon made it apparent. While they all predictably looked the same, one tree stood out above the rest. It was unnaturally large, wide and expansive, and clearly older than any other tree with roots that tore up the clay earth but had enough space for one to hide in between the roots. Which made it a good place as any for a runaway to hide as they avoided people trying to bring them home.

Thankfully the hunks of broken clay make for a good hiding spot for me to properly survey the area. For all I know, other people could be about and the girl could run as soon as she spotted me. . . but, if this kneeling figure dressed in pink really was her, she was far too occupied with praying to the tree to notice me.

“O Sultantree. . .” She whispers. “hallowed spirit of my line, forgive my weakness. My failings have cost us dear. . .”

her failings did WHAT

A weird thing to say . . . unless her family has some serious reach. . . but as merchants that’s entirely possible I guess. . . but the line ‘hallowed spirit of my line’ is a bit odd. To call a tree of this stature a spirit of her family line would imply there’s much more about it and her.

My thoughts aside the young woman stands and reels around, fury on her face, and with a shout she demands: _Show yourself!_ Her voice is entirely unexpected, strong, regal and proud. I’m so surprised that I slip and tumble down the clay ground screaming out _FUCK!_ as I go. My shield unclips from my back, smashing against my face, hitting my nose and causing it to bleed. I lay on the ground in a pathetic heap, clutching my nose and rolling on my sides, complaining about the pain -- perhaps a bit over dramatically.

Only after a few tosses do I realize there’s another set of feet, a small pair behind me and a larger pair before me. I have no idea who it is, but I’m not in the mood to take chances given I’ve found the missing girl. In a swift motion, I place my hands on the ground, swinging my body around, grab my shield before rising up and swiftly ready my lance.

Only to find Thancred standing in front of me.

“What.” I deadpan. My brain struggles to do the math to figure out why he of all people was here with a runaway girl. My face falls a bit. “Please don’t tell me you talked her into running away.” He gives me this look of mock offense.

“How could you accuse me of that my Eastern Lily?” He kneels before me, a hand on his chest and the other reached out to me. “If I was to run off with any maiden, it would be you!” 

_im fucking dying obama_

“Still, I did not think Lady Lilira was one to take an escort on her excursions out.” Thancred thoughtfully comments once he’s back on his feet. Of course he’s back on his feet as soon as he slaps me with a smooth line like that.

“I did not!” The young woman bristles. “Simply pretend you never saw me and continue on your way! The both of you!” Thancred quickly shakes his head, taking a step forward to the young woman with a serious expression on his face.

“We both know that simply isn’t possible. It is too dangerous for you to be out here.”

“He’s probably right about that.” I pipe up. “There was a complete lack of any animals around here and a weird group of cultist guys were found outside the city gates today, trying to kidnap a pair of girls. I really don’t recommend staying out here for much longer.” The mention of the cultists and a kidnapping almost happening seems to shock them both.

“And I thought the Aetheric Disturbance was a problem but a cult timing it with kidnapping attempts? This really isn't safe for anyone. . .” Thancred mutters to himself, looking a bit frustrated. “Are the girls alright?” He swiftly demands, looking my way. I nod my head in confirmation.

“Yes, I helped a Miqo'te in red dispatch the men and we escorted the rescued sister back to the other one who escaped and got my attention to help in the first place. We saw them off and they returned home together.” Thancred lets out a sigh of relief, a smile on his lips. 

“I see. I’m glad to hear they’re unharmed. . . Now, it feels as if the dead is watching us, now, I’d rather not join them, if it’s the same to you two.”

“There’s no dead people around.” I deadpan, crossing my arms. “I’d know if there were.” Lilira gives me a look of confusion while Thancred’s face is just deadpan suffering.

“And how, praytell, would you know that?”

“I see dead people.” I return, without hesitation, with a completely straight face. “Helping restless spirits rest is kinda a thing I do.”

Thancred says something but I do not hear it. All I could hear was the incessant sound of clapping. My internal warning bells are screaming out at me. Something unknown to me and dangerous was lurking nearby. I clench my hand around the lance tighter and raise my shield, my eyes wearily looking around.

“Something is here.” I simply state. “I really don’t like it but I think the feeling is mutual.” I hear it before I see it, so I lift my lance and throw it into the air, letting my magical sense guide it to the target. There’s an undignified squawk that screeches out, which is followed by a thud as, whatever it is, falls out of the sky. I'm not able to get much of a look at it as it dissipates in a haze of black smoke -- but what I managed to see was a horrific bird like creature of black scales and black leather pulled taut on it’s boney body.

“Hmm. . .” I intelligently hum, my lips pressed into a flat line. “Don't like that.” I can hear more wings flapping, making it clear this thing wasn't alone. “Lady Lilira, hide in the roots of the tree, they should be sturdy enough and provide enough shelter as I take care of these. . . whatever they are. I’m sure Thancred can keep your safe as well.”

“Come now my Eastern Lily,” Thancred grins, drawing the blade from its sheath at his hip. “Do you truly think I’ll abandon you in this endeavor?”

"Then, do not die." I simply state. "It's a Tank's job to protect others, right?" He seems surprised that I was so ready and willing to take up the role of a Tank but, with a grin on his face, flips his knife in the air for show and readies then readies himself for combat.

"Well then, stay close if you want me to heal you." I nod my head, focusing on the swarm of winged monsters coming towards us, lead by a larger, more furious one. I replace my lance with a sword in a flash of light and hold the blade firmly in both hands before my body. I can hear a voice -- Ajisai -- whispering to me. . . she says: 

“Iron Will.” With that command, an array of lights encircle me and the monsters all turn their focus to me, a motion I quickly return as I tighten my grasp around the hilt of my blade. “Thank you Thancred, I'll keep that in mind.”

I quickly glance over the three monsters before me -- there’s two about the same size and caliber of the one I just shot out of the sky but both are following a much larger and if not more disgusting one. And yet, something didn't seem right about these monsters. I couldn't put words to it but. . . it _wasn't_ right.

“I _really_ don't like that.” I mumble. Regardless, I swing my blade in a circular formation, whipping up dust in the process that blinds the smaller ones. Thancred darts forward, stabbing his knife into the body of the larger beast. . . but it hardly seems effective. One would think with the likeness of its flesh being pulled taut on its body it would be simple enough to pierce it but it seems to be far too sturdy for that. He grimaces at this realization.

Thankfully, despite him taking a stab at the beast it doesn’t focus on him, keeping its eyes on me. I lift my shield up before it could manage to strike my face. Unfortunately it’s nails take against the metal making an awful sound and with a horn touching the backside of the metal the sound vibrates through my horn and bounced in my head. 

“Jesus Christ. What the _fuck_?!” I scowl, yanking my shield back. Ugh. The ringing is still there.

“What happened?” There's urgency in Thancred’s voice as he maintains eye contact with his target. I shake my head.

“Nothing to worry about.” I simply reply, swinging my sword around once more. Two swinging strikes seem to be more than enough to down the smaller two of the three, however the one that remains is completely unflinching at the demise of it’s comrades.

thats cold dude

Nevertheless, I can feel knowledge pulsing through my mind, and I’m suddenly too aware of skills to employ to dispatch this enemy.

“Magic.” I say out loud. Thancred glances between me and the enemy as he draws his blade back once more. “We’ll need magic to do a real dent in its defenses.”

“How unfortunate.” He bemoans. “I’m a bit lacking in that department.” I pause, squinting my eyes and giving him a look. Is that. . . Is that a dick joke? At this time? This is completely overlooked as he scans the horizon and sighs. “Well, look at that, the cavalry arrived.”

I take a chance to glance away from our foe -- unfortunately, it immediately slaps its claws against the side of my face. Cool. -- and take note of two more tiny minions joining the fray. I grimace. Yes. This is exactly what we needed.

“Bitch.” I mutter. “Alright, just, can you distract all of them for a moment? I conjure up our magic but I’ll need to focus on that to do it right.” Thancred raises a brow but he doesn't complain as I release Iron Will. He takes a stab at the larger beast’s eye, immediately making it turn its attention to him with a fierce shriek. Thancred visibly grimances and I can hear a slight hissing sound as small holes appear in his shirt.

Huh. Acidic spit. I should fix that later. . . 

I lift my blade once more, firmly holding in both my hands and I begin to concentrate, muttering enchantments under my breath. No weapon I own can actually contain the full extent of my Holy Magic but many can be blessed by my magics and that alone should be enough to rid us of this monster without giving up my identity or the array of powers I behold. 

It takes a few moments but the blade responds to my enchantment, glowing a familiar pale blue hue. From there the hue ignites, becoming a bright flame of the same color that engulfs the blade whole. Reeling around I find that Thancred has managed to hold his ground better than I anticipated, he’s downed the two smaller beasts in the time it’s taken to enchant the blade and only received some minor damage -- and a partially torn shirt. However, the larger one is still present and it looks relatively pissed off.

“Behold! Divine retribution!” I bellow, gaining the beast’s attention once more. Both it and Thancred look my way, only to have the blade quickly impaled in its chest. The beast shrieks in pain, which only gets louder as I pull the blade back and there’s a rather visible hole going through its body and the edges of the wound. “Nice.” I comment without much thought. That was probably a weird thing to say but with a shield to the face of the monster, it goes down where Thancred decides to step on its head. . . and it makes an uncomfortable crunching sound under his heel.

HMMM.

gross

Not entirely sure of the monster’s defeat, I give the body a few pokes before it unfolds into a cloud of black miasma and disappears before our eyes. Whatever the hell it was, it’s gone now. I stow my weapon away and quickly grab Thancred by his sleeve before he could walk off. He blinks, a bit surprised, but quickly shoots me a dazzling smile. 

“Hmm, what’s this? My Eastern Lily wants my attention?” I give him a look, my lips in a flat line which was lessened by the fact that my cheeks were lighting up. I shake my head with a sigh and tug at the bottom of his shirt -- much to my surprise, he made a squawk of surprise that causes even Lilira to look over at the two of us. “N-Now,” He fumbles, gently trying to push me away. “I know I am quite the feast for the eyes bu--” My cheeks flush instantly. . . Oh no. That’s kinda cute. For such a playboy to get flustered is really cute. . . but it was kinda unexpected given how many fans he had. You would think he may have a few encounters. . . like this. . . 

“Don't get the wrong idea!” I exclaim, as the realization of what this looks like hits me like a train. “I’m just gonna fix it!!” He blinks, rather surprised by my innocent intentions. Which is a fair response given how rabid his fans actually seem to be. Surprisingly, he blushes a bit and awkwardly scratches at his cheek, seemingly at a loss.

“Ah. . . then, should I . . . um, remove it?” OH FUCK. IM FUCKING DYING OBAMA. He’s even cuter when he’s flustered. It’s like I’ve completely thrown him off his rhythm and he’s completely at a loss, leaving him entirely useless in how to deal with this situation.

“No, I can fix it just fine with you wearing it.” He gives me a confused look, as logically, that shouldn't be possible but given my line of work my employers gave me a handy magical sewing set which would easily repair and alter clothes. Concentrating on what tools and material I would need, I give the shirt a tug at the edge of it once more and this time there’s a brief flash of light before the holes caused by the acidic spit from the monsters are instantly repaired. “There.” I beam, proudly placing my hands on my hips. 

Thancred blinks, genuinely surprised by the mending job I performed. His shirt looked good as new and it happened all in the blink of an eye. Once again, I had unknowingly showed him how unique I was. He flashes a smile and he turns away to approach Lilira. . . when I noticed a sparkle among the dirt -- a sparkling white crystal cut into a hexagonal column and judging by the size of it, it could easily fit in my palm. 

With all my dealings with magic, I know perhaps I shouldn't grab a crystal that appeared immediately after a monster’s defeat but it looks so nice. . . and there’s something drawing me to it, becoming me to come closer.

* * *

And all at once, white consumes my entire being. I cannot see. . . but I hear a voice. . . A voice beseeching me to hear, feel and think. . . And in a flash, things change. Once my sight returns, I find myself floating in. . . nothingness I suppose? There seems to be no life around but there's glimmering light all around me and large shards of crystal that aimlessly float about. 

> _Mother. . ._

I’m sorry, 

**_WHAT._ **

However, as one would expect, my internal screams are not met with any reply but instead one of the large shards of crystal comes closer to me and without putting much thought into the motion, I end up meeting it halfway. It seems. . . the source of the voice is coming from it? It’s hard to tell as there’s simply a presents all around me.

> _I am Hydaelyn. All made one upon this world._
> 
> _A Light there once was that shone throughout this realm. . . yet it hath grown dim._
> 
> _And as it hath faltered, so hath the Darkness risen up in it’s stead, presaging an end to Life._

“So I’ve heard. . .” I awkwardly reply, still reeling over the title this God has bestowed upon me. Although, as a goddess of Hope, perhaps it’s not so weird a force of light would call me Mother? It’s still an unexpected development. . . Nevertheless, the crystal fragment floats away and I follow its path closer to what appears to be the main body. . . A truly enormous, yet hardly glistening crystal with thirteen shards floating about it -- and with the one I was speaking to joining the group makes for a ring of fourteen shards.

> _For the sake of all, I beseech thee: deliver us from this fate!_
> 
> _Find a hero of thy choosing and raise them to become the Warrior of Light!_
> 
> _Lead them to the Crystals of Light, let them lay claim to them to banish the Darkness._

As the goddess speaks, I realize we aren’t exactly alone in this strange place. There seem to be a few other people about, various people blessed with her glimmering light and I realize this is her way to show me a choice in the champion she desires. She is not offering me a simple puddle to pull from but instead a vast ocean. 

> _I beg of thee Mother, shine thy light on all creation._

* * *

I’ve been verbally assaulted by all sorts of information at once and I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with it all. The Goddess of this world has requested I choose her hero for her? How the hell am I supposed to do that? To be quite frank; I’d rather not. I don't know what sort of life a ‘Warrior of Light’ is supposed to endure but I don't want to just hand it off to some random person.

 _But the gears are already in motion_ , I think to myself as I opened my eyes once more and stare at the orange hue sky. I guess touching that crystal knocked me the fuck out instead of making me just stand there with a dissociative expression. I’m not sure what is better. 

“Ah, coming around now.” I hear Thancred’s voice. Sitting up and leaning against the clay wall I note he isn't looking at me but instead up at the sky, lost in some serious thought judging by his expression.

“Would you mind telling me what that was?” Lilira demands, more than a little annoyed no one has explained a damn thing to her. And by no one I mean Thancred because I’m just a fucking clueless as her.

“If only I knew.” Thancred sighs, shaking his head. “A denizen of the void, at any rate.”

“The voooooid.” I intelligently respond. Thancred raises a brow, looking a bit concerned and wondering if I smashed my head a little too hard when I collapsed. I stare right back, not breaking eye contact until Lilira questions how did a Voidsent even end up here. Thancred turns away, a rather pensive look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“The question isnt ‘how’, but ‘who’ -- we’re not dealing with bookless bandits.” He uncrosses his arms and approaches my side, offering a hand to me so I could stand once more. I take it, perhaps a bit too eagerly, and rise up to my feet. “Don't suppose the answer came to you in a dream?”

“Gonna be honest, half expected you to ask if you were in my dreams.” I deadpan. 

“Well, I would be pleased to hear that but no sooner did you fell the beast than you fell asleep. Too much aether, no doubt.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that was the funky crystal at work. I know you shouldn't touch a random thing a monster drops when it dies but,” I dramatically clenched my fist. “I just gotta.” He mulls over the thought for several moments before a light glimmered in his eyes and a grin splits across his face. 

“I see. . . Then, this means. . .!” Taking in my confused look, he eagerly leans forward to grab my arms to pull me in and presses a kiss to my cheeks. “You don't know what this means for me my Eastern Lily!” I nearly shriek, only for silence to escape me. I slap my hands to my cheeks, trying to hide my bright red face as he runs off, giving me a classy wink as he goes.

I just stand there, blushing and paralyzed in space before Lilira sighs and begins our return to the Ul’dah Dispatch Yard, which reminds me I do in fact have a JOB to carry out at the moment. A squeak escapes me and I quickly follow after her.

* * *

At the dilapidated train station, Papashan seems to be on edge once again, this time talking to a Lalafell woman in black attendant attire with the three Saltanasworn at her side, each looking a bit distressed that they could not find the woman in question. Thankfully, their attitudes shift once Lilira came into view. The young woman sighs, muttering under her breath about how she needs to get this over with, and climbs up the stairs to the landing.

“Thank the gods you've returned! You had us all so worried!” Papashan exclaims, tears glittering in the corners of his eyes. “You do realize what would happen if a person of your noble stature were to be injured -- or worse? Why, Her Grace the sultana would be beside herself with grief─and so would her subjects! I daresay they'd be weeping in the streets!” Lilira visibly winces before she gently shakes her head.

“But I have already given you cause to weep, Papashan. . .you and the people of Ul'dah. . .” The Sultansworn give her a look of concern and Papashan frowns, looking rather upset that the young woman was talking about herself in such a way. 

“Please, Your─ You're not to say such things! We will find it, I swear to you!" He shouts urgently. "It is not my place to make demands, m-my lady, but I beg you, please stay out of harm's way." The young woman seems to be genuinely surprised that she was not given scorn or malice, but kindness and concern from the other Lalafell. She seems rather reluctant but she sighs, conceding to his request and promising to not travel without an escort in the future and apologizes for worrying anyone with her actions. She bows her head performs a little curtsy. Her . . . maid, I guess, curtsies as well and together they leave with the three Saltansworn following behind them.

It takes several long moments for me to realize what Papashan nearly said. ‘Your’ in conjunction with the people of Ul’dah. But. . . doesnt that imply she’s not a simple merchant’s daughter. . . but instead the Saltana of the nation? That. . . kinda makes sense. The way the Saltansworn reacted implies a closeness to her that seems to be on a personal level, which would appropriately be gained by being around her often enough. . . also would explain why Papashan was shouting about he would _die_ if he didn't find Lilira.

Did. . . Did I meet the Saltana?

“whut”


End file.
